An Angel's Tears
by summerdragonfly
Summary: A romance/drama/friendship/humor fanfic about Trunks and Marron and how they got together. Bra and Goten are also together at this time. Not TOO fluffy; just some parts. An epic, gonna be a long fic. T/P fans can read this too; no bashing in this fic. R/R
1. PROLOUGE: "Strange New Feelings"

An Angel's Tears   
PROLOUGE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I've been working on this ficcy for awhile, it is Jennie-chan's long awaited  
epic! Ok, ok, I'll shut up. Oh, BTW, I don't own DBZ/GT. Akira Toriyama does.  
  
  
Another lonely Friday night. Another cheesy soap-opera and microwave dinner. Marron was  
sick of being dateless every night, and she was friendless as well. The only friends she had  
were Bra, Goten and Trunks. Bra: date. Goten: date. Trunks: office. Where was Marron? Home.  
She hated that.  
  
"Screw this." she muttered.  
  
Marron got up and turned the television off. She went into the bedroom, and emerged twenty   
minutes later dressed in a sexy pink halter top and black pants. She picked up the phone and   
dialed. She didn't know why, but it was Trunks that she called. The phone rang three times before  
it was picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" said a dull voice.  
  
"Trunks-kun?" Marron asked.  
  
"Marron? What are you doing calling my private line?" his voice was irritated.  
  
"Geez, Trunks! Sorry. Bye."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you calling me for?"  
  
"Funny you should ask."  
  
"So?"  
  
"If you're not too busy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...I was wondering if you would want to go to a movie with me."  
  
There was a long pause. "Now?" Trunks said finally.  
  
"Yes, now, but if you're too busy---"  
  
"No, no, not at all! Thanks Marron!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Getting me out of work! See you in ten!"  
  
He hung up. Marron groaned and hung up too. She went to find shoes.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Trunks whooped, standing up from his chair and grabbing his briefcase.  
"Date night and I finally have a date!"  
  
He paused. He thought about this carefully. A date? Marron? One of his best friends?  
Well, I suppose it's a date, he thought, shrugging. But with Marron...she wasn't the little  
girl who always tattled on him and Goten anymore. She had grown into a beautiful girl---no  
woman, Trunks corrected. She had long, beautiful blond hair and deep blue eyes. Those  
eyes. What is it about those eyes that always made him blush?  
  
He blushed slightly now, as he pulled his jacket on. Opening the door, he wondered vaguely  
what he was going to tell his secretary.   
  
"Sir, where are you going?" the secretary asked the moment he stepped out of the office.  
  
"Oh, I got something to take care of."  
  
"What?"  
  
Trunks decided he had to tell the truth. "A date...with a friend of mine." he spat out.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Chuckling softly, he got into the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
Marron sat there, holding her purse and occasionally looking at her watch. She had put her  
hair into a pretty little knot at the back of her head, using pretty little butterfly clips  
that were pink. She wore black high heel platforms, and carried a black purse. She wondered  
if she looked good enough to go out on a date, being her first one in a long time. Suddenly  
there was a knock on the door. Marron lept to her feet and opened it at once.  
  
"Hey, Mar---" Trunks half-said. He stared at his friend, apalled by her beauty.   
  
"Hey, Trunks! Oh! Are those for me?" she asked, staring at the bouquet of flowers Trunks  
was holding.  
  
"What? Oh yeah---" Trunks snapped back to reality. "Yeah, they are."  
  
"Thanks! I'll go put them in water. Come on in." She beckoned him in and ran into the kitchen,  
looking for a vase.  
  
"Wow, so this is your new place huh?" Trunks asked, looking around.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry you haven't been by to see it." Marron said, taking a vase out of the cupboard.  
  
"I know..." Trunks went into the kitchen and looked at Marron cutting the ends of the flowers  
to make sure they fitted into the vase.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight, Marron-chan." Trunks said in a strangled sort of voice.  
  
"Thank you." Marron said quietly.  
  
"You know, I feel really bad we don't seen each other that often anymore."  
  
"Yes, well...we've both been busy." Marron said, filling the vase with water.  
  
"You've changed a lot." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Marron said, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, you've gotten prettier."  
  
"I--I have?" Marron was adjusting the flowers in the vase now.  
  
"Yep."  
  
The two of them stood there, looking at each other for a while. Both of them were blushing  
furiously, in silence. Then---  
  
"Well, that's done." Marron said quickly, carrying the vase over to the dining table.   
  
"Ok, I guess we should be going, my car's parked outside." Trunks said.  
  
"Hang on---" she grabbed her purse. "Ok, let's go."  
  
Marron turned off the lights and stepped outside, Trunks behind her. She found her keys in  
her purse and hastily locked the door. She turned back to Trunks, who was smiling at her in a  
strange way, she grinned back rather nervously, and started walking to the apartment elevator,  
Trunks close behind her.   
  
Marron pressed the '1' button and the elevator started moving, the music playing quietly. To  
break the nasty silence between them, Marron talked to the silent Trunks.  
  
"So did you get here from work?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought I'd be a gentlemen and get you some flowers first." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, it was very sweet of you," Marron said, stepping out of the elevator.  
  
In silence Trunks and Marron walked to Trunks' convertible. Trunks opened the door for his   
'date', grinning broadly. She smiled too, stepping inside buckling the seat belt up. Trunks   
closed the door and walked over to the other side of the convertible, getting in himself. He  
started the engine as Marron sat in silence. Trunks put the top of the car on as they sped   
through the night street.  
  
"Umm---" Marron began, pausing to think what to say. "Where are we going again?"  
  
"To the movies remember?" Trunks answered.  
  
"Oh---right." Marron said, rather embarrased.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Trunks said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd want to go have dinner after the movie."  
  
"Oh," Marron said. "Um, sure, I guess so."  
  
There was a long pause as Marron became very interested in her purse and Trunks was pretending  
to focus mainly on the road. Both of them wanted to ask the same, obvious question. Finally,   
Trunks swallowed his pride and screwed up his courage.  
  
"Er, Marron-chan?" he asked, his voice shaky.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is this, er, going to be, um, rather to say, um, if it isn't I---um, is this a date?"  
he spat out finally.  
  
Marron didn't answer, she just smiled out of the window. 


	2. Chapter 1: "Friday Night On The Town"

An Angel's Tears  
Part 1: "Friday Night on the Town"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So here we are," Trunks said, parking his car in the space. "Satan Cinema Center."  
  
Marron unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, stepping out. Trunks went over to her,  
and, without thinking, took her hand. He let go very quickly, blushing like a tomato.  
  
"Er, s-sorry." he stammered.  
  
"It's okay." Marron said. "Let's go."  
  
She beamed at him and took his hand herself, yanking him towards the theatre. It was a typical  
Friday night: the movies were packed as usual. Marron groaned looking at the long line for   
tickets, but suddenly a girl in the line shrieked, "It's Trunks Briefs!" and the whole line   
parted for them. Marron frowned, but Trunks nodded impressively.   
  
"So what are we seeing?" asked Marron.  
  
"Um---Godzilla?" Trunks said, and both of them laughed.  
  
"Oooh, here's a good one," Marron said, pointing to the shows list. "Romance Lives."  
  
"Ugh," Trunks muttered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing! That does sound like a good movie!" Trunks lied, paying for their tickets.  
  
Great, he thought angrily, my one night off and I get to see a cheesy romance flick. The two  
of them walked in, and deciding that Marron would take their seats, Trunks went to buy the  
snacks.  
  
"Your order?" the boy at the concession stand said.  
  
"Um---" Trunks had totally forgotten to ask Marron what she wanted.  
"A, um, a di--diet coke?" he said, assuming that's what Marron would've wanted.  
  
"One diet coke," repeated the boy. "Anything else?"  
  
"A--a--lowfat pretzel?" Trunks continued.  
  
"Lowfat pretzel..."  
  
"And a large Strawberry Icee for me, one super large supreme hotdog with extra mustard, and  
oh, the biggest bag of M&M's you got." Trunks said without difficulty.  
  
"Ok..." said the boy, staring strangely at Trunks. "That'll be $17.84."  
  
"Sure." Trunks took out a hundred-dollar bill and said, "Thanks!"  
  
With some difficulty, Trunks carried all of the food back to the theater, where no Marron was  
seen. Then, someone waved, "Trunks! Trunks, over here!" Thinking it was Marron, he climbed  
up the steps to where the person waving was sitting, but it wasn't Marron. It was his  
own sister, Bra!  
  
"Hey! Whatcha doing here?" Trunks asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh! I'm on a date." Bra answered. "He's using the rest room. What are YOU doing here? Aren't  
you supposed to be at work? What'll Mom say?"  
  
"Geez, you're sounding more and more like her everyday, Bra."  
  
"Hmph! So what ARE you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on a---I guess you can call it a date---with M-marron." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Marron."  
  
"Baron?"  
  
"MARRON!"  
  
"Oh...what?!"  
  
Suddenly, there came footsteps and Marron appeared behind Trunks.  
  
"There you are, Trunks, you've been ages!...and who are you talking to?" Marron said, then  
she noticed Bra. "Bra-chan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh no, here we go again..." Trunks groaned, collapsing in a seat.  
  
"Well, my dear Marron," Bra smiled. "I'm on a date. You are too, I guess..." she added, her  
smile turning into a smirk.  
  
"OH!" Marron said, blushing furiously. "This--this isn't a date!"  
  
"It isn't?" Bra asked suspicously.  
  
"No! It's just a---a---" Marron stammered, thinking.  
  
"Looks like a date to me." came a voice behind them.  
  
"Goten-kun!" Marron said to Goten.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks said, leaping to his feet. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on a date. With your sister." Goten said, walking over and putting his arm around Bra.  
  
"What?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Oh no." Bra said.  
  
"Trunks!" Marron said, nudging him.  
  
"You---and you---" Trunks stammered, pointing from Goten to Bra.   
  
"Yeah, we're on a date." Bra said, smiling nervously.  
  
"Is that ok?" Goten asked, pouting.  
  
"Oh---" Trunks began, but then he looked at Marron, and she gave him a warm smile.  
"Fine." he muttered angrily.  
  
"SO!" Goten said loudly. "Now that THAT's settled...what about YOU two?"  
  
"Nothing." Marron answered in a small voice.  
  
"This isn't a date." Trunks said.  
  
"That's not what you told me!" Bra sang in an annoying voice.  
  
"Guys, we're just hanging out." Marron said.  
  
"Ok. Whatever." Bra said, grinning broadly.  
  
"Now are we going to see a movie or what? Sit down!" Trunks said, pulling Marron down.  
  
The other two took their seats, Goten sitting next to Bra. Trunks gave Marron her food.  
  
"Diet coke!" she said. "Thanks! But---a pretzel...?"  
  
"Yeah. It's lowfat! Just like you wanted...right?" Trunks said, his smile faltering.  
  
"Not really...but that's ok." She gave him a kiss him on the cheek, making him blush very   
red.  
  
Bra smirked and gave Goten and kiss too, as the movie began. Throughout the movie, Trunks saw  
Goten put his arm around Bra, and gave him a reminder to take his hand off. Marron giggled at   
this, but didn't notice that Trunks had put his arm around her too. She put her head on his  
shoulder, moving closer to him.   
  
~~~~  
  
Two hours later, when the movie ended, the two guys decided they were hungry for some dinner,  
which really shocked the girls because they(the guys)had eaten half the concession stand. Still,  
the loud rumbling of both the guys' stomachs was embarrasing enough to get out of the theater.  
  
"Grr!" Bra said when they were in Trunks' car. "You two are so embarrasing!"  
  
"How?" said Goten.  
  
"Because! Hello? The rumbling! People were staring!"  
  
"So let them stare." Trunks said, looking at Marron.   
  
"Alright, when you've put your eyes back in," Bra said impaitiently, "You can back the car  
out."  
  
"Oh, you---" Trunks began, but was interrupted.  
  
"How did you and Goten get here, Bra?" Marron said, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"We had one of Mom's chaffeurs(sp?) drop us off." Bra said.  
  
"You know, Bra, Mom won't approve. Besides, you should be able to drive by now." said Trunks.  
  
"I do know how!" Bra protested.  
  
"You should see how she drives," Trunks whispered to Goten, "I'm surprised no one's died yet."  
  
Goten snorted with laughter and Bra punched Trunks in the arm, blushing a brilliant shade of  
pink. Marron giggled too, then pointed at a restaurant.  
  
"Oh look, there's a nice place." she said.  
  
"Yes, it's nice, but we're looking for a place to eat," Goten joked.  
  
"Shut up." Marron said, frowning.  
  
"No that DOES look good. Italian cuisine!" Trunks said, pulling in.  
  
"Ugh," said Goten. "Vermicelli."  
  
And the whole car exploded with laughter.  
  
  
  
  
"Um..." Trunks said uncertainly, staring at the menu. "I don't get a word of this at all..."  
  
"Don't they have pizza or something?" Goten said, trying to flip the menu around.  
  
"No, Goten," said Marron in a hushed tone. "This is a REAL Italian restaurant."  
  
"And pizza isn't real?" Goten said loudly. "OW!" He yelped as Marron kicked his foot.  
  
Trunks chuckled, then the waiter came. "Your order, ladies and gentlemen?" he said with a very  
thick Italian accent.  
  
"Ok." Trunks took a deep breath, trying to remember his Italian classes in High School.  
"A sandwich. What's that called? Er..."  
  
He paused. Then he remembered. "That's right!" He turned to the waiter.   
"A pannolino please."  
  
The waiter, Marron, and Bra all snorted with laughter and were guffawing. Trunks looked around   
them, confused.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Marron was holding her stomach, and stopped laughing to correct him.  
  
"Trunks, a sandwich is 'panino', you said 'pannolino'---"  
  
"So what?"  
  
Bra wiped her eyes, then looked at her brother. "'Pannolino' means---DIAPER!!"  
  
And they laughed again.  
  
Trunks was looking very offended when they all stopped laughing.  
  
"Well it's only been 13 years since I spoke Italian!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You know, there IS an English menu." Bra said vaguely.  
  
"Where?!" Goten shouted, and both him and Trunks rushed out of their seats.  
  
"So what are you going to have, Marron?" Bra asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know..." Marron said, staring at something that was not her menu.  
  
"Marron? Marron?" Bra said, waving her hand.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So...it's been a while since we had some girl talk."  
  
"G-girl talk?"  
  
"Yeah!" Bra looked suspicously at Marron. "What's going on with you and my brother??"  
  
"M-m-me? And Trunks? Uh---erm---nothing! Nothing at all." Marron looked back to her menu.  
  
"Oh c'mon!" Bra said impaitienly. "I see it: googly eyes, holding hands, the works!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Marron muttered.  
  
"He likes you, you know."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"My brother. Trunks. He likes you."  
  
"Yeah, and I like him too. As a friend."  
  
"No, no, no! More than a friend."  
  
"Bra, what are you---"  
  
But before Marron could complete her sentence, the guys came back, looking very grumpy indeed.  
Bra giggled.  
  
"So, no menus?" she said.  
  
"No." Goten said angrily. "You tricked us."  
  
"Ha, ha!" Bra said.  
  
Marron suddenly had a strange thought that Bra had made up that lie to give her some time to  
badger Marron about the relationship between her and Trunks. But why would she want to speak  
to Marron alone? There was nothing private about being friends...  
  
  
"Marron," Trunks whined. "Read my menu for me."  
  
At this moment Bra smiled serenly at the two of them.  
  
"Uh, sure Trunks..." Marron said, blushing.  
  
She didn't know why, or how, but Marron thought that Bra could be right. There was an obvious  
attraction between Trunks and her since years ago. She just never thought she could see him in  
THAT way. It was strange, to look at your best friend in a whole new light. Strange, but somehow  
remarkably pleasant...  
  
  
...end of Part 1! 


	3. Chapter 2: "Problems For Bra"

An Angel's Tears  
Part 2: "Problems for Bra"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since their Friday night outing, and Marron still hadn't gotten Bra's words   
out of her head. "My brother. Trunks. He likes you." and then, she had mistaken those words.  
Bra corrected her. "No, no, no! More than a friend." Marron thought about it over and over,  
anaylizing the words in her head, trying to make sense of them. Trunks was always like an older  
brother to her. How could he like her in that way? Even more, how could SHE return his feelings?  
  
  
Rain the size of bullets lashed on the window as Marron stared out into the dark city night. She  
silently closed her book and leaned back against the pillows. "More than a friend." Echoing in  
her head. It was still so hard to believe. And then again, she thought, how could Bra have  
known...? It was strange, believing the words of your best friend, even though she can make up  
the best lies. Marron thought it over.  
  
  
She decided that she shouldn't get her hopes up. For all she knew, if Trunks wasn't in love with  
her, and she confronted him, she would look like the biggest idiot. Why had she taken Bra's words  
seriously? My friend could've been joking, she thought. It was the stupidest thought, that Trunks  
liked her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was a matter not even worth thinking about.  
  
  
Yet Marron thought about it. She thought about calling Bra, telling her that she didn't fool  
her. But calling Bra would be calling Trunks. Goten? No, he would never understand...yet Goten  
was Trunks' bestest buddy in the whole wide world. Trunks tells Goten EVERYTHING, Marron thought.  
But how was she going to force the truth out of him, without appearing to do so?  
  
  
It was another thing to think about. It was very tiring to have so many things in your head that  
it gives you headaches. Headaches that would surely explode in your head. Marron now realized  
how tired she was and that her eyelids were drooping. She laid down against the pillow and   
turned off the light. No matter...she thought, if he really DOES like me in that way, let him.  
I'm not going to do, or think about anything else about it. When he's ready, he'll tell me.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
"I can't tell her," Trunks told Goten the next day. "I can't."  
  
"Trunks," Goten said, putting more sugar into his coffee, "Just do it. She's your friend. She'll  
understand."  
  
"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Trunks said anxiously.  
  
"That's a risk you'll have to take. You DO love her?" Goten added.  
  
"Yes. Of course I do. Ever since---"  
  
"Spare me the trip down Memory Lane," Goten said impatiently. "And TELL HER."  
  
"No. I can't. I just can't." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, now we're right back where we started." said Goten.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Listen, if you don't tell her, she's bound to hear it from some one else anyway."  
  
"No she won't, will she?" Trunks said, staring at Goten.  
  
"I won't tell her, I swear!"  
  
"You better not."  
  
"No, I'm just sayin'...like Bra or something."  
  
"Bra? She doesn't know!"  
  
"Your sister IS very sneaky."  
  
"What? How do YOU know?" Trunks eyed Goten.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time! I gotta fly, see ya." Goten said quickly and took off into the air.  
  
"Arrgh." Trunks said hopelessly.  
  
  
  
Bra hummed happily while she flipped through a magazine, still thinking about the situation with  
Marron. Being left in the dark was a real bummer, she thought. But did Marron believe her? Well,  
maybe not. She only said it briefly. Then again...could she have overheard right?   
  
~flashback~  
  
"...so I can't tell her how I feel." Trunks was saying.  
  
Bra was getting a soda from the fridge when she heard her brother talking to Goten on the phone.  
She tip-toed up to the edge of the living room, listening closely.  
  
"I mean she was my friend since a long time." Trunks said.  
"She has all the qualitlites I want in a girl."  
  
"So man, just tell her how you feel. But she IS a blonde, then maybe she won't understand."  
Goten said on the other side.  
  
"Shut up! She's better than that."  
  
"You're right. Maybe you can tell her at work."  
  
~end flashback~  
  
  
Bra's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "at work". This didn't sound right. Marron never worked  
at Capsule Corp, did she...? Had Bra misunderstood what Trunks was saying? Did she tell Marron  
the wrong thing?   
  
"Oh no, oh no..." she said, getting up from her bed. "This is bad..."  
  
Bra had figured it out: Trunks wasn't in love with Marron, he was in love with some girl from  
work! What had she done? Bra paced around the room, her forehead wrinkled with anxiety, wondering  
whether to call Marron, or confront Trunks. It was a tough decision, not knowing whether to call  
your best friend or talk to your brother. Well, maybe not that hard. She went to her purse and  
started throwing things out of it, until at last, she found her cell phone. Bra quickly dialed   
Marron's number.  
  
"Hello?" came Marron's cheery voice.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"Hey! What's---uh---up?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"So um--"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wanna have lunch today?"  
  
"Um, let me check----"  
  
There was a pause where Marron checked her planner.  
  
"Nope, sorry, I have to go to lunch with a few of my co-workers today."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok, it's just I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to tell you in person, Marron."  
  
"Well, ok, I can stop by on my way home today, is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, about 5?"  
  
"5 is good. See you then, Bra."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Bra pressed the 'end' button and heaved a long sigh. Marron was going to be so crushed...why had  
she jumped to conclusions? Bra put her cell phone back into her bag and began to walk downstairs.  
This was the worst summer ever. She was going on to her final year of high school, and this summer  
was supposed to be relaxing for it was her last one before college.  
  
"I just hope I can get Trunks and Marron together before then."  
  
She slumped down the stairs, thinking hard. What if Marron didn't take her seriously? That would  
be absolutely perfect, Bra thought, but no...All this thinking was making her very thirsty, as   
she noticed, and suddenly, from behind the fridge, some one popped out.  
  
"Trunks!" Bra screamed, jumping back.  
  
"Hey, Bwa." Trunks said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Trunks, don't scare me like that..." Bra said as her breathing steadied.  
  
"Sorwy." He mumbled, taking a plate of 10 or so sandwiches to the table.  
  
"So, um, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Bra said.  
  
"Yeah." said Trunks, taking a huge bite into a ham sandwich.  
  
Bra grabbed a Coke from the fridge. "So why aren't you?"  
  
"Coz I don't want to."  
  
She looked at her brother thoughtfully. It was now or never...and if she got the truth out of him  
now, she wouldn't have to break it to her best friend anyway. Bra scratched her head, looking   
very much like Vegeta.  
  
"Um---Trunks?" She said, sitting down and popping the Coke open.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you---do you, er, uh, have a, uh, crush?" she spat out finally.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you interested in anyone?" Bra said in a small voice.  
  
Trunks blushed very red. "Er, no, why would you say?"  
  
"Cause, um---oh never mind."  
  
"No really, why?"  
  
"Coz---coz---" Bra searched in the back of her head for an excuse.  
  
"Coz what?" Trunks asked, starting on his sixth sandwich.  
  
"You---you look like you do." Bra muttered.  
  
"Well, I don't, ok?" he almost yelled.  
  
"Ok, sorry."  
  
She didn't want to pursue the subject of him liking some one. But she had to, she HAD TO do it.  
For Marron.  
  
"Trunks---what if---what if---"  
  
"What if what?"  
  
"One of your best friends were in love with you?"  
  
"Who, Pan?" Trunks laughed. "She's always been in love with me."  
  
"Yes, not her..."  
  
"Who then? Marron-chan?"  
  
Bra turned away and muttered something like 'mimblewimble'.   
  
"Well, she IS a very beautiful girl and I love her to death..."  
  
Bra turned back. "And?" she said eagerly.  
  
"But no. She's like a second little sister, to me, you know?"  
  
Bra bit her lip. How was she going to do this? This was like one of those dramas she had seen.  
Marron had always felt like an older sister to Bra, and she wanted her to be. The only way that  
would happen is that she could marry Trunks...woah, Bra, she thought, slow down. It was way  
too early to think about those things. Or was it...?  
  
  
...to be continued. 


	4. Chapter 3: "Sandwiches and Secrets"

An Angel's Tears  
Part 3: "Sandwiches and Secrets"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Click. Click. Click. This was the sound of Trunks' pen tapping on his desk. He was staring at the  
computer screen, which held a blank word processor. This was crazy! His speech was due tomorrow,  
and not one word had come to his mind. Trunks snorted and decided to take an early lunch break.   
Grabbing his briefcase and jacket, something hit his mind.  
  
Who was he going to lunch with? Not any buisness partners, he thought, checking his planner. He  
knew perfectly well who he wanted to go to lunch with...  
  
Kathleen, a very pretty girl who worked in the budget section of Capsule Corp, that's who. Blond  
hair, blue eyes, skinny and tall, Kathleen was who Trunks would love to spend the rest of his   
life with. The biggest mystery to Trunks was why she didn't have a boyfriend. She had recently  
split up with her old boyfriend, and Trunks decided to make his move.  
  
But...there's always a but. She was working in HIS company. That would be weird...not to mention  
getting both of them fired. But---and this was a good but---a friendly lunch surely didn't mean  
anything, did it? He had always had the biggest crush on Kathleen, or Katie, as everyone called  
her. He had even told Goten. At this point, Trunks sat back down at his desk again, and intercom-  
ed his secretary.  
  
BUZZ!!!  
  
"Yes, Mr. Briefs?"  
  
"Um, yes, Jasmine," Trunks said, sweating a river, "Can you send Kathleen Anderson to my office,  
please?"  
  
"Kathleen Anderson? Of the budget department?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one."  
  
"Alright sir, what shall I say the purpose is?"  
  
"A--a--r-raise?"  
  
"A raise, alright, sir, she will be at your office pronto."  
  
"Thanks, Jasmine."  
  
Trunks heaved a long sigh and wrung his hands out. Did he have the courage to invite Katie to   
lunch? Of course he can, he's the richest guy in the world! Ok, slow down, he told himself, don't  
be looking up wedding caterers or anything...  
  
At this point, there was a knock on the door. Trunks leaped up, then sat back down slowly.  
  
"Come in." he said in an impressive voice.  
  
The door slowly opened and in came a woman who looked 25, 26, years old. She had shoulder-length  
blonde hair and was wearing a black pant-suit. She grinned nervously.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said.  
  
"Yes, Katie, um, may I call you Katie?" Trunks stammered.  
  
"Um, Katie is fine, Mr. Briefs."  
  
"No, no, it's Trunks."  
  
"Ok, then---Trunks."  
  
"Oh!" Trunks said, forgetting his manners, "Please, sit down."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So um---"  
  
"You wanted to see me about a raise?" Katie said eagerly.  
  
"Well, no, actually."  
  
"Oh---oh really?" Katie said, her smile faltering.  
  
"I was wondering if you could go to lunch with me."  
  
"L-l-lunch? Today?"  
  
"If you don't want to---"  
  
"NO!" Katie almost screamed, then she looked embarrassed. "I mean---sure, why not?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Ok, let's go then."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Got any idea where to eat today?" Bra asked Marron over the phone, while painting her toenails.  
  
"Nope. You?" Marron said.  
  
"No idea. How 'bout the mall? Then we can do some shopping there too."  
  
"Good idea! I hear their food court has been remodeled so that it's bigger."  
  
"Yeah. So I'll meet you there in ten?"  
  
"No, I'll come over."  
  
"Ok, bye, Marron-san."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bra hung up the phone. She looked guilty at the blue nail polish on her toes. Marron had bought  
her a whole new set of nail polishes, the day when she came over. Bra remembered it well. Marron  
had come over, and Bra had tried to take the guilt off of her by offering Marron drinks and   
cakes galore. Still, she couldn't bring herself to tell her best friend that her brother didn't  
like her. It was tough.  
  
"Dende, when will this end?" she groaned, picking up her purse.  
  
Ten minutes later, Bra is sitting on the living room couch waiting for Marron. She frowned all   
the while, thinking that she HAD to tell Marron, no matter how much it was going to hurt her.   
Knowing the truth would be better than believing a lie. Why had Bra been so stupid? You really  
brought this on yourself, you know, said a little voice in the back of her head. But before   
she can argue back, the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Bra shrieked and ran to the door.  
  
Marron was standing there, her knees buckling under the weight of many papers, and her briefcase  
looked like it was about to explode. Her hair was a tangled mess and sweat was running down her  
face.  
  
"H-h-ey, B-b-bra..." Marron said breathlessly.  
  
"Hey, Marron..." Bra said uncertainly. "A lotta work?"  
  
"You bet. Can I come in?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."  
  
Bra opened the door wider and Marron made her way in, dropping everything she held onto the   
nearest surface.  
  
"Wow, it's amazing how much you look like Trunks when you do that." Bra said blankly.  
  
"Yeah, well, Marketing manager is what it looks like." Marron said, sitting down and wiping  
her forehead with a cloth.  
  
"Uh...why don't we just eat here?" Bra said hesitantly. "I'll have the robots cook something..."  
  
"Thanks, that would be a relief." Marron smiled, then got up to clean the mess up.  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I would like it if I got to cook lunch. Not that I don't like the robots' cooking---"  
  
At this point, the nearest robot came by and scoffed at them, then he scooted off, looking very  
insulted indeed.  
  
"That's R98," Bra said in a hushed tone. "He can't stand a joke."  
  
Marron giggled and went off to find a frying pan. Bra looked at her. She was perfect. How come   
Trunks doesn't want to be with some one like that? She was beautiful, smart, had a high-paying  
job, independent...  
  
"She even cooks!" Bra said aloud.  
  
"What was that?" Marron called from the kitchen.  
  
"Um---nothing, Marron!"  
  
"But it seemed like---"  
  
"What are we having?" Bra said loudly, drowing out Marron's voice.  
  
"I don't know...what do you have?"  
  
Bra went into the kitchen and found Marron looking into the refridgerator.  
  
"Hmm...you seem to have a lot of bread." Marron said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Trunks always keeps at least 3 loaves in there." the younger girl said, giggling.  
  
"Ok, I guess I could whip up some filling for the sandwiches." Marron said, taking out the   
nearest loaf.  
  
"Yatta!" Bra cheered. "Do you know how to make turkey mousse sandwiches, Marron?"  
  
"I made it once...why?"  
  
"Mom always makes it, and it's delicious!"  
  
"All right, I guess. Shall I make extras?"  
  
"Huh?" Bra said blankly.  
  
"For Trunks. He IS coming home for lunch, right?"  
  
"Uh, no...he called home before you came and said he was going out for lunch."  
  
"Oh, ok, then." Marron said, but Bra could see the disappointment in her friend's eyes.  
  
With a heavy heart, she got the place settings and put them on the table along with the plates.  
Watching Marron take pre-cut turkey out of the fridge, Bra thought of how she always wanted an  
older sister. Instead she got an older brother, but then again...  
  
"Hey Marron?" Bra asked, getting glasses for the drinks.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever thought of Trunks in THAT way?"  
  
"What way?" Marron decided to play dumb.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Marron! You know, the way that I said two weeks ago."  
  
"When we went to the Italian restaurant?"  
  
"Yeah. When I told you that Trunks liked you---"  
  
"Well, yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"What?!" Bra said, shocked that it was this easy to get the truth out of Marron.  
  
"Yeah, ever since you said Trunks liked me---"  
  
"Marron---"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Bra bit her lip. It was now or never.  
  
"He DOESN'T like you in that way."  
  
Marron dropped the sandwich platter and it fell to the floor with a loud clang.  
  
"Oh! Sorry---" she said, bending down and picking it up.  
  
"Sorry, Marron, if I said something you believed."  
  
"No, it's ok. I was kidding! ME? Like TRUNKS? That way? No!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! And I didn't take it seriously!"  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
"All right."  
  
Bra walked away guiltily to get the drinks as Marron fought back tears. She didn't think that   
she took it seriously, but somehow she did. Marron didn't want to believe it, but somehow,  
miraclously---she was in love with Trunks.  
  
  
...end of Part 3! 


	5. Chapter 4: "Learning More Than Schoolwor...

An Angel's Tears  
Part 4: "Learning More than School Work"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch was over and Marron was washing the plates while Bra patted her stomach, satisfied. Marron  
smiled when she saw Bra burp loudly.  
  
"Good?" she asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Bra shouted, beaming. "You should stay here and cook more often!"  
  
"Bra, the only way I could do that is---" Marron stopped there, then turned back to the dishes.  
  
"Marron?" Bra called. "Marron, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You were awfully quiet when we ate."  
  
"Um, well, there wasn't much to talk about."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Bra, can we just leave it there? Please?" Marron asked weakly.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Bra went to the living room and crossed her arms over her chest. Marron was very upset when she  
had learned the truth...was it that Marron was truly in love with Trunks? For now, all Bra could  
do was guess.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"That was an excellent lunch, Trunks!" Katie said to Trunks after their lucheon.  
  
"Well, the best, I guess." Trunks said, blushing very red.  
  
"You should've let me pay." Katie said quietly.  
  
"No, it's ok, I'm the boss right?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
They stopped there, and waited for the limo to come.  
  
"Damn driver," Trunks grunted. "He's always late."  
  
"Oh well." Katie said, turning to Trunks. "Thanks for making my lunch exciting."  
  
"Yeah. You're welcome."  
  
Trunks and Katie looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer and closer to each other. Their  
lips met at last, and it was probably the longest kiss to break the record. Both of them had  
their arms around each other, kissing passionately.  
  
Suddenly, a horn honked loudly. Trunks looked and saw the limo in front of them. He was blushing  
furiously now as he opened the door for his escort. She didn't blush at all. In fact the look   
on her face was...triumphant. How very strange...  
  
  
4 MONTHS LATER...  
~~~~~~~~  
  
School had started again for Bra, and things couldn't get worse. The generator at the Briefs   
household had been overloaded because of Vegeta's over-use of the Gravity Room. That  
wasn't a problem rebuilding, but Vegeta had knocked the Gravity Room into pieces of rubble  
and making Bulma fix it AND the generator at the same time. Bulma was working around-the-clock   
to get it fixed, and Trunks was rarely seen at home. Either was Marron. She had got a promotion as   
"Executive Budget Manager" altough Bra didn't have the slightest clue what the difference of that was   
from her old job.  
  
Bra yawned as the math teacher was giving yet another boring lesson. She began doodling absentmindely  
when a sharp voice cracked at her like a whip.  
  
"Miss Briefs!" said the teacher, Mr. Taylor. "Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Uh---yes, Mr. Taylor, why wouldn't I be?" Bra answered weakly.  
  
"Really?" said Mr. Taylor suspicously. "What would you get then, if you added B to A multiplied by  
c/d if b was 67 cubic feet?"  
  
"Um---" Bra stammered. "Um---"  
  
"No 'ums'! I'm disappointed. I expect your whole workbook completed tonight."  
  
"But we just started on the workbook!"  
  
"Maybe that'll teach you to draw in my class!"  
  
With that, the bell rang and the class started filing out. Bra snorted, and angrily started throwing her  
books into her backpack. She swung the heavy bag over her back and before leaving, gave the teacher the  
deepest look of loathing. The teacher held her back.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Well, Miss Briefs. Miss Calihan, the cheerleading choreographer and trainer..."  
  
"What about my favorite teacher?" Bra said in a sweet voice.  
  
"She tells me what a WONDERFUL head cheerleader you've been." Mr. Taylor said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"But, however, Principal Summers says what a poor job you've been doing in all your other classes."  
  
"If you have a point, I'd love to hear it." Bra said harshly.  
  
"Yes, yes, my point is, if you don't get a B on this next test in my class, I'm afraid your  
cheerleading days are over."  
  
Bra's mouth fell open. Was she actually hearing this?  
  
"But I---"  
  
"Now, you've better get to your next class!"  
  
Bra grunted angrily and left, before the Mr. Taylor shouted behind her shoulder, "Test is on Friday!"  
  
  
  
"So now you've got to ace that test or Taylor's gonna tell Calihan to kick you off the team?" Pan asked  
her friend at lunch.  
  
"Yes!" Bra shrieked indignantly. "No cheerleading! Imagine that!"  
  
"Beats being on the C squad." Pan said sadly.  
  
"It's ok, Panny, C squad ain't that bad." said Bra, messing with her lunch.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're the head cheerleader of the A squad! You shouldn't eat lunch with me.  
Go eat with the other A squad cheerleaders."  
  
"Nonsense!" Bra said. "I was on the C squad once too!"  
  
"Yeah, like in the Stone Age."  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, I gotta cram for this test otherwise," Bra put on a man's voice. "I'm afraid  
your cheerleading days are over."  
  
Pan snorted with laughter.  
  
"I'd love to help you study, Bra, but I'm getting a D in Taylor's class."  
  
"It's ok, I'll ask Trunks to help me!" Bra said briskly.  
  
"Oh yeah...but he's been over at the office a lot lately, hasn't he?" Pan said, poking at the  
baked potatoe on her lunch tray.  
  
"You're right...but who cares about what HE'S been doing?" Bra said angrily.  
  
"Ok, should we go see the guys practice football?" Pan asked brightly.  
  
"Good idea! After that, I can cram."  
  
  
  
"And clap! And toe-touch stomp! And----STOP, STOP, STOP!!" Bra shouted at the cheerleaders.   
  
"What is it now, Bra?" Miss Calihan, the cheerleading instructor, asked.  
  
"The leg position is totally wrong!" Bra said.  
  
"Is it? Girls?"  
  
All of the cheerleaders were looking very grumpy indeed, some messaging their feet and arms. Bra  
looked at them furiously.  
  
"Miss Calihan, if we don't train harder, we'll never win the championship!"  
  
"That's true, but over-working isn't good either."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"It IS 5:30, so I think we should pack up and call it a day."  
  
"F-f-f-ive thirty?!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Dammit! I'm supposed to be at home studying!"  
  
Bra grabbed her gym bag and jacket and yelled goodbyes as she rushed out the gym door, running  
very fast. When she got outside, she took off into the skies and prayed that she wouldn't get a  
yelling from Tousan.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Where's Bra, Dad?" Trunks asked, home for the first time.  
  
"How am I supposed to know where the little brat is, boy?!"  
  
Vegeta had been in a very bad mood since the Gravity Room had been broken. He had no place to   
train, and had to stay cooped up in the house with 'two brats' and the 'annoying woman'. He now  
snorted, stomped up the stairs, and Trunks heard a door slam.   
  
Shrugging, Trunks went back to the paper and his coffee. There was a landing of feet outside and  
the door slammed OPEN. Bra, huffing and puffing, came in and started throwing things out of her  
backpack, not noticing Trunks at all.  
  
"Hey, sis." Trunks said from behind the paper.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Bra panted. "Nice to see you home, at last."  
  
"Yeah well, work ended early."  
  
"Where's Mom?"  
  
"In the generator control room again."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Trunks?" Bra asked uncertainly.  
  
"Right here in front of you."  
  
"No really! Is it ok if you helped me with my homework?"  
  
"I'm busy." Trunks said at once.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"I'm busy." Trunks repeated.  
  
"But---"  
  
"I'm busy." Trunks said yet again.  
  
"FINE! I can take a hint!"  
  
But instead of storming out of the room, Bra sat down on the kitchen stool across from Trunks and  
started talking.  
  
"So anyway, today in cheerleading, Jan kept arguing with me about the footwork of our newest   
routine, which is like so stupid because like I'M like the headcheerleader! So it's like she   
thinks she so like great just coz like she's dating like the quarterback of our like football  
team---"  
  
"STOP!" Trunks bellowed angrily.  
  
"What is it?" Bra asked innocently.  
  
"Please, don't torture my ears!"  
  
"But like---"  
  
"I'll help you do your homework, alright?"  
  
"Why, thank you so much, my dear brother!" Bra said, smiling like a plastic angel.  
  
"You're welcome. Just promise me you won't say 'like' again for a very long time."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"So, where should we start?" Trunks asked wearily, putting his coffee down.  
  
"Here. Problem 2."  
  
"How many do you got?"  
  
"386." Bra said briskly, getting a pencil out.  
  
"You know what, I'll do the first 84, and you gotta take the other 300." Trunks said.  
  
"Arggh."  
  
"Take it or leave it!"  
  
"Fine, fine!"  
  
For the next 2 hours the pair of sibs sat at the kitchen table, Trunks explaining problems  
and Bra nodding along, not paying attention. She thought of Goten, where he might be now, and   
when their next date would be. Would he come to the Cheerleading Championships? Would he be able  
to get off work early? Would he---  
  
"BRA!"   
  
"What?" Bra snapped back to reality. "What number are we on?"  
  
"24!" Trunks yelled angrily. "Two hours and all we did was 24!"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Listen, Bra, if you don't pay attention, then I can't help you." Trunks threw the pencil down  
and got up, grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"   
  
"Out."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"I don't remember it being your buisness. I'm a grown man and I can go wherever I like."  
  
"Fine. Who cares?"  
  
Bra began going back to the homework when something snapped to her. This was the perfect   
oppurtunity.  
  
"Say Trunks..." she began, trying to hide a smirk. "Is Goten coming along?"  
  
"Why?" Trunks snapped.  
  
"Because I want to come along if he is!"  
  
"NO! I'm going on a date with Katie!"  
  
Trunks frozed, aware of what he just did. He turned back to look at Bra, whose eyes were as wide  
as plates. Her mouth hung open, and she wasn't blinking. She just started stammering and   
pointing absentmindely as Trunks' mind wandered for excuses.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
  
  
...end of Part 4! 


	6. Chapter 5: "The Mysterious Katie"

An Angel's Tears  
Part 5: "The Mysterious Katie"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Uh..." Trunks stammered, wondering what in the world he would come up with.  
  
"D-d-d-date...? K-k-k-k-k-atie...?" Bra muttered, her face expression very strange indeed.  
  
"Did I say that?" Trunks said weakly. "I meant---I meant---"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!!" Bra screamed loudly. "You're having a date with some girl named Katie!"  
  
"NO!" Trunks said sheepishly. "I meant I had a--a--BAIT named Katie!"  
  
"A bait?" Bra said suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes! I was going to go fishing! And my favorite, er, bait is named Katie!"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Yes! That's right! Fishing!" Trunks said.   
  
"Whatever! You're not fooling me, Trunks!"  
  
"I'm not?" Trunks admitted.  
  
"Yeah! It's 7:30! No one in their right mind would go fishing right now!!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm not fooling you."  
  
There was a long pause. Then Bra spoke up in a disappointed, suspicious, and angry voice that  
was most unlike her.  
  
"So....so, so, so." she said.  
  
Trunks would've dearly loved to say "So what?" but he felt that any word of impaitience that came  
out of him right now would cause his sister to explode.  
  
"Yeah?" he tried to say casually.  
  
"Who's Katie?"  
  
"Um, my uh, er, that is to say, er, um, my uh, my..."  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?!?!" Bra shouted angrily.  
  
"Bra---"  
  
At that moment the backdoor opened and a very dusty Bulma came out, her forehead wrinkled and her  
lips thin. She looked like there was a very nasty smell around.  
  
"Trunks, Bra, what is the yelling for?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, mother dear, nothing at all." Trunks said before Bra had the chance to open her mouth.  
  
"Oh really? I heard a lot of shouting."  
  
"Well, Bra is just rehearsing for the play! Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"That's right!" Bra stepped in front of Trunks. "You know Shakespere, lots and lots of yelling."  
  
"But it sounded like you were saying 'girlfriend', dear..."  
  
"Yes! That's Romeo, uh, begging Juliet to be his girlfriend!"  
  
"But---"  
  
"Now off you go, Mom, the Gravity Room isn't going to fix itself!" Bra said, pushing her mother   
through the door and slamming it. She turned back to her brother.  
  
"It's too risky to continue our conversation here."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes. We shall continue this tomorrow. I will tell you the time and place later."  
  
And with that, Bra stormed off to her room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Ring. Ring. Click. Clack. Creak.   
  
These were the sounds of Marron's office. The phone ringing, doors slamming closed and opened,   
and the sounds of typing of Marron's secretary. Marron's head was about to burst with pain. For  
such an early hour, all of these people were in HER office discussing HER work when they should  
be doing their OWN work. Marron slammed her desk with her fist angrily, but that didn't resolve  
in anything besides a very painful fist. Marron grabbed the flower vase on her desk and slammed   
it onto the ground.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" she yelled.   
  
Everyone around her stopped and looked at her as if she were crazy. This was very true. Her hair,  
which was also neat and pulled into a bun, was now tangled in fury and her face was red from  
yelling so loudly. She lowered her voice and unclenched her fists.  
  
"Excuse me, everyone," Marron tried to say in the friendliest voice.  
"But um, we are all very busy people, and we need to stick to our own offices, eh?"  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"So what I am trying to ask," Marron continued, trying very hard not to have a nervous breakdown,  
"Is that we uh---commute and do our tasks in our own offices."  
  
"We don't have offices, Moron." said a stout man who was munching on a donut. He had a very thick  
eastern accent.  
  
"It's MARRON, Bob." Marron corrected. "Not moron. You wanna find one? Look in something called a  
mirror."   
  
The whole office exploded with laughter, but Marron didn't smile at all.  
  
"Now, have I not made myself clear?" she said, her tone of voice rising. "I don't CARE if you all  
don't have offices. Just take your big, lazy butts out of mine!!!"  
  
Everyone stared, as though shocked that such a kind and innocent person like Marron was shouting  
at them. Marron wasn't pleased.  
  
"You heard me!!" she screeched. "GET OUT!!!"  
  
Everyone ran out of the door now, as of for dear life. Marron smiled proudly.  
  
"Maybe now I can get some work done." she said.  
  
She just sat down when her cell phone rang. She groaned loudly and started to throw things out of  
her purse, looking for her cell phone. It ran 4 times before she picked it up.  
  
"What?!" she barked into it.  
  
"Whoa, Marron, calm down." said a voice.  
  
"Wha? Pan-chan?!"  
  
"Yeah! You miss me?" said Pan's cheery voice.  
  
"You bet I did! How was your tour of that girls' school?"  
  
"It sucked. The halls are too quiet and our uniform featured a SKIRT!!"  
  
Marron giggled. "Yeah, you'd die before wearing a skirt."  
  
"Too true. So anyway..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know how Trunks has been?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like what he's doing."  
  
"Well, work as usual, nothing big."  
  
"Oh. Is he seeing anyone?"  
  
Marron's heart plunged horribly. She hated to think of Trunks, especially on the subject of a   
girlfriend. She laughed weakly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Really? Cause I was thinking---"  
  
"Listen, Pan..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You should really talk to Bra about this. I mean, she IS his sister---"  
  
"Yeah, Marron, but I wanna talk to YOU."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause your his best female-friend. He tells you everything, right?"  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore..."  
  
"Oh well. I guess your right. I'll call Bra-chan."  
  
"Ok, maybe we can see a movie sometime. Bye."  
  
"Bye Marron."  
  
Marron heaved a long sigh and put the phone down on its receiver. Why did she care so much about  
Trunks' love life? Why had she been so into the fact that maybe, just maybe he might have a   
girlfriend? She couldn't work up the energy to think. It had been 5 months since Trunks, Goten  
Bra's and her Friday outing, and yet she now doubted the fact that she wasn't in love with  
Trunks. Marron decided to pack up and go home to a nice relaxing cup of cocoa.  
  
  
  
...end of Part 5! 


	7. Chapter 6: "Snow and Love in Satan City"

An Angel's Tears  
Part 6: "Snow and Love in Satan City"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Satan City woke up the next day to find itself buried in several feet of snow. Plow trucks filled  
the streets, plowing peoples' driveways. The Briefs' house had their own plow truck, and Trunks,  
fruitlessly, tried to operate it, accidentally crashing in the half-rebuilt Gravity Room, and  
knocked it into rubbles again.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" Bra screamed.  
  
Trunks jumped out of the plow truck and guitly smiled at his sister.  
  
"Fiesty little truck, isn't it?" He said.  
  
"Oooh, when Mom gets back you are going to be in biggg trouble---" Bra said in a haunting voice.  
  
"So what? She wasn't going anywhere trying to rebuild the Gravity Room anyway." Trunks spat.  
  
"Dad'll have a cow too," Bra warned. "He's been waiting FOREVER for the Gravity Room to be fixed."  
  
Trunks snorted and put his mittens back on. With every breath he drew came a whizzing cold   
"steam". Deciding to go in for some eggnog, Trunks left the cold Bra outside.  
  
"Hey!!" she cried, trailing behind him.  
  
"Just getting some eggnog." said Trunks.  
  
"Well I want some too." Bra whined.  
  
"Geez, sis, your 17. Grow up."  
  
Bra pushed Trunks hard, almost causing him to slam head-first into the front door. He rounded  
on her like an angry wolverine, and there were chuckles and giggles behind them. Bra turned   
around.  
  
"Marron, Goten!!"  
  
Bra ran to her boyfriend and hugged him, making him fall into the snow, laughing. Marron smiled  
at the cute couple and then looked at Trunks. She came up to him.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Wow, Marronchan, I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Well, work's been hectic."  
  
"They're not making you work overtime, I hope?"  
  
"No, no, I have a two-week vacation for the holidays, you?"  
  
"I don't know yet there's a shortage of people at Capsule Corp---"  
  
"Oh, yeah I heard."  
  
Trunks and Marron both stood there for a while to watch Goten and Bra have a snow ball fight.   
Marron looked back at Trunks.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah, very cute. So anyway---"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hope you'll be at the traditional Christmas party at our house this year?"  
  
"Oh, definitely, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Oh ok I'm glad you'll be there."  
  
Marron went a bright pink, making her cheeks turn colorful for the first time because of the   
cold.   
  
  
"Last year was fun with the whole charades thing," she continued. "What'll your mom do this year?"  
  
Trunks made a little noise of impaitience. "More like what'll BRA do this year, Mom's so busy  
rebuilding that Gravity Room and you know Bra,"  
  
"Yeah," Marron said, smiling. "Large and in charge."  
  
Goten and Bra now got up on the porch with red faces and looking tired.  
  
"Trunks, where are your manners?" Bra demanded. "You STILL haven't invited Marron in?"  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Trunks said. "Marron, Goten, come in."  
  
Trunks opened the door for them and they all stepped inside the warm cozy living room of the   
Briefs house. A roaring fire stood on the left side and robots buzzed around, dusting and   
cleaning. Marron smiled widely to see that the Briefs house hasn't changed at all since she last  
saw it. She took her mittens and scarf off and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"Wow, it seems your mom made some eggnog!" She noticed.  
  
"Really?" Bra said, hurriedly taking off her earmuffs. "Oh wow Mom hasn't made anything for a   
while."  
  
They heard footsteps drawing closer and Bulma came into the living room, smiling.  
  
"Help yourselves, kids there's plenty of eggnog and treats for everyone." she said.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Bra said, taking a glass and the pitcher of eggnog, pouring some for her and her  
brother and friends.  
  
Goten sat next to Bra on the sofa and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. Marron gladly   
accepted a glass of eggnog from Bra while Trunks and Goten aruged over what to watch.  
  
"NO, Trunks, we are NOT watching the buisness channel!!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Well, its better than watching the Winter X-Games, Goten!" Trunks shouted back.  
  
"I thought we could watch some ice-skating," said Bra thoughtfully.  
  
"No, Bra, maybe we should watch the Weather Channel for conditions of the snow," Marron chipped in.  
  
The four of them fought for the remote until it slipped out of Bra's hand and landed on the   
table, smashing into pieces. They all groaned.  
  
"Nice, Bra, REAL smooth." Trunks said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't blame her, its not her fault she has long nails." Goten retorted.  
  
Bra nodded along poutingly(AN: is that even a word?:)) and Marron just smiled at the bickering  
sibs.  
  
"Look, guys it's obvious that TV didn't work out,"  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." said Trunks.  
  
"THEN MAYBE," Marron continued, pretending she didn't hear Trunks, "we can just talk and catch  
up on our lives."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Goten and Bra said.  
  
"Oh fine," Trunks grunted, in a very foul mood now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
"So, Marron, did you hear Trunks has got a girlfriend?" Bra said teasingly.  
  
"Really?" Marron said, looking up. "Who is it?"  
  
"The same one it's been for months," Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Katie and she works in Capsule Corp." Trunks said quickly.  
  
"But isn't that---I dunno---a work relationship?" Marron asked.  
  
"No one ELSE knows." Trunks shot at Marron.  
  
"Ok, sorry."  
  
The whole room was quiet for about two minutes, with people staring around.   
  
"Our 5-month anniversary is gonna be in about a week," Trunks continueed.  
  
"So what are you getting her?" Goten asked.  
  
"I dunno, I thought I could buy her some earrings or something."   
  
Marron looked away, feeling very hurt. She could feel hot tears almost welling up in her eyes.  
She fought them back.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Bra asked excitely.  
  
"Maybe Satan Blues." Trunks said, taking a sip from his glass.  
  
"THAT NEW REALLY FANCY RESTAURANT???" Bra yelled.  
  
"YES! shut up, bra, your really loud."   
  
Bra ignored her brother and turned to Marron. "Hey Mar, didn't we walk by that place?"  
  
"Yeah," Marron said, her voice shaky.  
  
"Uh, Mar, are you ok?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Marron said, her voice breaking. "Excuse me, I need to take care of  
something,"  
  
She got up and ran from the room, into one of the corridoors. Bra got up too.  
  
"Marron, wait!"  
  
Bra chased after Marron and Goten and Trunks looked at eachother.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Goten asked.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
  
  
"Marron, wait..." Bra said, panting, as Marron came to a stop. Bra noticed that they were in  
the second backyard, the one without the Gravity Room. Bra hadn't been there in a long time and  
forgot what it looked like. It was more liked a garden the last time she'd seen it; but now,  
with the cold snow all the second backyard looked like was a white room with a single,   
solitary bench. Marron sat on the bench.  
  
"What do you want, Bra?" She said through sobs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bra asked, sitting down next to Marron and patting her back.  
  
"Trunks---he---"   
  
"What about Trunks?"  
  
"He's got a girlfriend..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I never thought---it would be this soon---and now..."  
  
Marron buried her face in her hands and let out a dry sob. Bra looked at her friend sadly.  
  
"But why would this bother you so much?"  
  
"I---"  
  
"Marron, tell me..."  
  
"I---I---"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love him..."  
  
Bra, for a moment, looked shocked. But then she smiled warmly at Marron.  
  
"I see. It must kill you to hear us talking about him and his girlfriend."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"But Marron..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's happy now. He loves Katie. And he just wants to get advice from his friends about what  
to get the woman he loves for their anniversary. You DO want him to be happy, right?"  
  
"More than anything in the world."  
  
"And you wouldn't want to be the person who makes him UNHAPPY right?"  
  
"No, never!"  
  
"Then you've got to suck it up and move on. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Don't   
focus on one. Well, so Trunks may be a whale or something. There are other things like   
lobsters and shrimps and octupuses."  
  
Marron looked up at Bra, confused.  
  
"Ok, so forget the fish analogy. But still, even though you don't like talking about Katie,   
you've got to remember that it's for Trunks. For Trunks' happiness. Move on."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"GOOD! Now it's freezing out here and I don't even have my scarf on! Let's go inside, hmm?"  
  
Marron nodded and followed Bra inside. She told Bra that she would go wash her face to get rid  
of the redness in her eyes and that she would meet up with Bra and the others later. Bra said  
ok and went to join her brother and boyfriend again.  
  
"So what's with Marron?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Trunks and Goten had gotten large bags of marshmallows out and four pokers. Bra gasped at the  
amount of marshmallows on Trunks and Goten's pokers. Trunks' looked like it had 15 on it,   
Goten, 20.  
  
Marron now walked into the room again and smiled around them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well, it seems you've gotten out of tears." Goten said without thinking.  
  
"Goten!" Bra said warningly.  
  
"Well, Goten, I was staring at the fire too much and it was starting to make my eyes water,"   
Marron said defensively.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Marron grinned and sat down and picked up a poker. The she eyed the marshmallow bag.  
  
"Hey, Bra, hand me one of the marshmallow bags," she said.  
  
"No way," Bra said through a sticky mouth of marshmallows and they both wrestled over it. Marron  
was even glad that they were, because Bra's pep talk to her seemed to have cheered her up a  
lot. And now things were back to the way they were...or were they?  
  
  
  
...end of Part 6! 


	8. Chapter 7: "Christmas Party Canceled, No...

An Angel's Tears  
Part 7: "Christmas Party Canceled, No More Secrets"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Christmas was only 3 days away, and everyone was looking forward to it. Especially the people   
that were invited to the Briefs' Holiday Party. The real shock came to the Sons and Kuririns   
when they got a letter from Bulma saying that the party was canceled this year due to lack of  
time. A theme and party supplies hadn't even been decided; there wasn't even a Christmas tree!  
  
Bulma had SOME hopes of re-building the Gravity Room, but those hopes were slim. The Sons now  
were deciding on just a plain family dinner together, and the Kuririns had hoped to see their  
daughter, Marron, for some family bonding time. Speaking of Marron....  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen her in a while." Bra said as she poured herself orange juice from the carton.  
  
"Ya." Trunks mumbled from behind his newspaper as usual.  
  
"It's too bad we had to cancel the party," Bra said. "Now I don't know when I'll see her again."  
  
"Ya." Trunks said again.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what's so fascinating behind Trunk's newspaper??" Bra said.  
  
"Ya." Trunks said AGAIN.  
  
"That's it." Bra reached across the table and yanked the newspaper out Trunks' hands.  
  
"Hey! I was reading that!"  
  
"Reading what???"  
  
Bra looked at the page. She nodded interestingly. She 'hmm'ed a couple of times before giving  
the paper back to her brother.  
  
"See, very interesting." Trunks said hate-fully.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I think we should go see that ballet." said Bra.  
  
"What?" Trunks said. "OH! I wasn't looking at that, I was looking at the ad below it. Look,  
sis, a free trampoline!!"  
  
Bra groaned and went back to her breakfast.   
  
"Still, we should see that ballet with Marron and Goten."  
  
"What, this ballet?" Trunks pointed to the "Nutcracker Suite" ballet ad in the paper.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Since when were YOU interested in fine arts?"  
  
"Since forever. Now are we going or what?"  
  
"Fine, fine. You call up Marron and Goten and I'll call this place to reserve our tickets."  
  
"YAY!! Oh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"That's the day after tomorrow. Don't you want to stay home with Daddy and Mom?"  
  
"Hey, you brought this up."  
  
"Oh allright! I'll go call Marron and Goten."  
  
Bra went to her bedroom and found her cell phone on her vanity. She picked it up and dialed  
Goten's number. It ringed two times before he picked it up.  
  
"Yello?"  
  
"Goten, honey?"  
  
"B-chan?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh, hey what's up, babe?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to see a ballet with me and Trunks and maybe   
Marron on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Yeah, why, is that a problem?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is. See, my mom and sister-in-law are making all of us Sons stay home and   
eat this family dinner type of thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry, but as you can see, how can I wiggle my way out of that?"  
  
"No it's ok, I totally understand."  
  
"Cool, so I'll see ya?"  
  
"Yeah, ok, I love you, bye."  
  
Bra sighed sadly and hung up. But then she dialed Marron's number, hoping for some company other  
than her brother.  
  
"Hello, Marron Kuririn speaking." Marron said.  
  
"Oh hi, Marron! It's Bra!"  
  
"Oh really? Oh, Bra, I missed your voice!"  
  
"Yeah. So I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Trunks to a ballet on Christmas  
Eve."  
  
"Um, I guess so."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna have this big dinner with all my relatives, but this snow's come in so  
thick that I think no of them will make it in."  
  
"Oh. What about your parents?"  
  
"Too rough weather for flying in."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I can come with you guys I guess."  
  
"Great! We'll come by your house on Christmas Eve round 7, k?"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye!!"  
  
Bra hung up and ran back downstairs. Trunks was in the exact same spot, immobile.  
  
  
"Hey, I thought you were booking our tickets." she said.  
  
"Ya, I was, but then I thought that I would surely advance to the line with my party and just  
pay for them then and there because I'm soooo famous and adored." Trunks said, sounding very  
pompous.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Oh, Goten can't make it but Marron can."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have anything to wear!"  
  
Trunks groaned.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wow, thanks for inviting me, you guys." Marron said as she, Bra, and Trunks were in Trunks' car.  
  
"Your welcome, Marron. Now tell me something, Trunks." Bra said.  
  
"What?" Trunks said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Where's Katie? Why are you spending Christmas Eve with two girls instead of your girlfriend?"  
  
"She happens to be in out of town visiting her parents." Trunks said stiffly.  
  
"Ok, I totally believe you." said Bra, very sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, or you'll be hitch-hiking home." Trunks snapped.  
  
Marron laughed and Bra pouted.  
  
  
  
  
"Ooooh, this is so exciting!" Bra said as the lights went dim and the curtain went up.  
  
"Yes, I know, I hear the orchestra is fantastic." said Marron.  
  
Trunks secretly got out a bag of candy and started chewing loudly.  
  
"Bra, what's that sound?" Marron asked.  
  
"I dunno. Trunks?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Bra eyed the bag of candy and snatched it away.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What kind of gentlemen are you?! In a fancy suit, at a ballet, eating CANDY?!?!" said Bra hotly.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom." Trunks got up and left angrily.  
  
Marron smiled.  
  
"Not a bad turn-out. You would expect little people here, it's Christmas Eve."  
  
"Well, it looks like these people don't like happy moments with family much, eh?"  
  
The two of them laughed quietly.  
  
  
  
Trunks threw cold water on his face and got a towel to dry.  
  
"This has got to be the worst Christmas Eve ever." he mumbled to himself.  
"No guys, no Katie, no nothing. Not even villans to fight!"  
  
Trunks left the bathroom and was about to walk back in the auditorium when he heard giggles and  
two people talking. He followed the voices to the lobby, which was completely deserted except  
for two people, talking and laughing at the foot of the stairs. It seemed like they were   
talking about something important or exciting.   
  
Trunks didn't want to eavesdrop, but he coulding resist. He creeped down the stairs, keeping low.  
He hid behind the large Christmas tree close to the two people and sneaked a peek. His jaw   
dropped.  
  
It was Katie.  
  
No...It was Katie and a tall man. They looked like they were having fun. The man spoke up.  
  
"So when are you going to dump that guy?" he said.  
  
"Oh, you mean Trunks Briefs?" Katie said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, only when I have enough money in my bank account to live on for the rest of my life."  
  
The man cleared his throat.  
  
"And yes, baby," Katie continued. "Enough for US to live on."  
  
The two of them laughed again. Trunks wasn't believing his ears.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey Bra, Trunks has been gone for a long time." Marron noticed.  
  
"Yeah." Bra said, not taking her eyes of the stage.  
  
"I'm gonna go and check to see if anything is wrong," Marron got up and started leaving.  
  
"Be back soon!" Bra called after her. "Or you'll miss the good part!"  
  
Marron rolled her eyes and pushed the auditorium door open. [Maybe he is it the lobby,] she  
thought to herself. She began to turn to the lobby and heard the two people talking. Thinking  
it was just people, she ignored it, but then she heard Trunks' name. She crouched down low behind  
a chair at the top of the stairs and listened closely.  
  
  
  
"You see, I've lied to him and said that I was going out of town to visit my parents," Katie   
was saying slyly. "Stupid guy believed it."  
  
Marron gasped silently.  
  
"Clever plan." the man said.  
  
"Yes. The poor idiot doesn't even know I'm dating him for his money only. And well...maybe for  
his good looks."  
  
Katie practically cackled. Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and came out from  
behind the Christmas tree.  
  
"Who's there?" Katie called. Then she gasped. "Trunks!"  
  
"Well, ho, ho, ho." Trunks said sarcastically. "If it isn't a wonderful Christmas indeed."  
  
"Trunks, I can explain!" Katie was saying. "This---this isn't what it looks like!" she pushed  
her male 'companion' away.  
  
"Don't lie. I heard everything."  
  
"E-e-everything??" Katie said weakly. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"You used me. For my money." Trunks said, his quiet voice full of hatred.  
  
"That's ridiculous!"  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"Trunks what are you---"  
  
"All these months!" Trunks said, his tone of voice rising.  
  
Katie looked around for support. Her male 'friend' had ran away. She eyed the door quickly.  
  
"That's right." Trunks said. "Go now. Get out of my sight."  
  
"Trunks---"  
  
"GO."  
  
Katie looked at Trunks one last time and bolted out the door.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked down and felt something well up in his eyes. Tears. No, he told himself, I  
don't cry.  
  
He looked up the stairs, and saw Marron. She had come out from behind the chair, looking at him  
with soft blue eyes. For a moment he thought that she hadn't heard anything, but her eyes told  
him that she did. She started coming down the stairs slowly, her beautiful midnight-blue gown  
sweeping behind her. Her limp hand let go of her purse. She walked a little faster.  
  
"Oh Trunks..." she began to say.  
  
"DON'T come any closer Marron." He said, his voice faltering. "I--I don't want you to see me  
like this."  
  
But she didn't stop. Marron rushed down the stairs and threw her arms around Trunks' neck. He  
looked confused, but then looked down and put his head on her shoulders and broke down, crying.  
  
"It's ok..." she said, hugging him tightly. "It'll all be ok..."  
  
She lifted his head off her shoulder and smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Marron...."  
  
"It's ok, Trunks. I---" Marron didn't think. "I love you..."  
  
  
  
  
...end of part 7! 


	9. Chapter 8: "Heartbreak and Heartache

An Angel's Tears  
Part 8: "Heartbreak and Heartache"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I love you, Trunks." Marron said.  
  
"What?!" Trunks said in shock.  
  
"Uh..." Marron decided to let it out. "That's right, I love you."  
  
"As in..."  
  
"LOVE love. Not friendship love." Marron tried to say calmly. Her heart was hammering in   
her chest and blood was pounding in her ears.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah, slow down." Trunks said.  
  
"Ok. I. LOVE. YOU." Marron said.  
  
Trunks scoffed and turned around. Marron looked at him with great curiosity. Trunks crossed   
his arms and then turned back to Marron.  
  
"Marron, do you think I need this right now?" he asked.  
  
"But I---"  
  
"NO. No, I don't need your little "confession" now."  
  
"Trunks---"  
  
"MY GIRLFRIEND JUST CHEATED ON ME!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Marron looked at the ground. Of course. Why had she been so stupid? This obviously wasn't the  
time to come foward and tell Trunks she loved him. He had just been hurt so bad...  
  
"The last thing I need," Trunks continued, "Is to hear those three little words. Especially from  
someone like you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Marron asked quietly.  
  
"I mean, someone unexpected like you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I--I'm sorry then," Marron said, tears welling in her eyes and her voice breaking.  
  
"Marron?" Trunks said in disbelief.  
  
"I--I--I won't bother you ever again."  
  
"I'm sorry---"  
  
"No, it's ok," Marron said, wiping her eyes. "Merry---Merry Christmas. Tell---tell Bra I had to  
go."  
  
"Marron..."  
  
Marron walked towards the door and opened it. Then she turned around to face Trunks.  
  
"And before I forget," she said, her voice very shaky. "Happy New Year, Trunks-kun..."  
  
She broke down into sobs and ran from the auditorium.  
  
"Marron, wait!!" Trunks yelled out, but even he knew that it was too late.   
  
  
  
  
"Geez, what is taking them so long?" Bra looked at her little watch in her purse. "It's been 45  
minutes!"  
  
Bra got up and put her coat on she walked up the aisle and pushed the doors of Auditorium 5 open.  
There she saw Trunks standing at the foot of the Grand Staircase, staring at the door. Marron  
was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Trunks?" she called out.  
  
Trunks turned and looked at his sister. Then he turned and looked at the door again.  
  
"Trunks?" Bra called again. She began walking down the steps, picking up her nice white dress  
as not to get it dirty. "Are you okay? Where's Marron?"  
  
"Mar--Marron had to leave." Trunks said in a sort of strangled voice.  
  
"Leave?" Bra said in disbelief. "But...but..."  
  
"Some important matter to attend to." Trunks said. "She'd just remembered."  
  
"But Marron's a very organized person. It's not like her to forget an important matter. And it's  
certainly not like her to walk out on us. Trunks, tell me the truth!"  
  
"SHUT UP, BRA!" he lost his temper.   
  
Bra gasped and tightened her grip around her purse.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Trunks' expression softened and he went to put an arm around his sister.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
  
"It's ok, but we gotta find Marron!"  
  
Trunks heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
  
  
[I knew it would be a big mistake to tell him,] Marron thought as she wrapped her arms around  
herself. An even stupider mistake than tell Trunks that she loved him, she had left her coat in  
the theater. Now she stood in the cold place, all alone, freezing to death in a strapless,  
long gown with no gloves. All she had was her purse and herself.  
  
[I can't even run in these shoes if someone tried to rob me,] she thought angrily. [Maybe I  
should catch a cab home.] But Marron looked around her. She had not realized how far she had  
run, or how painful her feet were feeling by now. All she thought about was Trunks, and the   
heartbreak she had just suffered.  
  
She looked around her. She was in the middle of a park. [Sakura Park!] she thought. It looked  
like she was in the center of it, because she could see the dark outline of the Duck Pond.   
Marron started walking east, or at least she hoped it was east, for that was the direction to  
the nearest sidewalk and payphone. Her footsteps echoed through out the quiet, vacant park.  
  
The wind whistled and a hard wave of wind went by. Marron's hair whipped in her face and she  
reached up to pull in back. She looked up at the large, snow-covered trees. They seemed to look  
mysterious, scary even. The temperature dropped at every step she took. It would be snowing  
soon. She had to find somewhere to call for a cab, and quickly.  
  
  
Suddenly, Marron heard footsteps behind her. Footsteps that were not her own. She spun around  
in panic, shaking head to foot. The footsteps were drawing nearer.  
  
"W-w-who's th-there?" she called out.  
  
The footsteps came nearer and nearer and finally stopped. Breathing fast, Marron slowly turned  
around.  
  
"Not lost, are you my dear?"  
  
An old woman stood there, a woman of about 75. She looked like she had no pupils. Marron screamed   
aloud and started to turn and run blindly; running through the trees, not even stopping to pull  
her pretty gown out of the trees' clutches. It ripped in several places; and the icy branches  
slashed her right arm. But Marron didn't care, she kept on running and broke through onto the  
sidewalk. She tripped on the slippery cement.  
  
Getting up roughly, she held her arm painfully and cursed. She looked to the left. She looked   
to the right. No phone. No one in sight. But there was a mini-mart across the street that still  
looked open. Thanking the heavens, Marron got up and crossed the icy road.   
  
  
The bell in the store dinged as Marron walked in. She stared around at the chips, candy, and  
sodas they were selling. Then a man came out.  
  
"Sorry lady, I'm closed." he said grumpily.  
  
"Yes well---" Marron paused for a moment. "Wait a minute---" she stared at the man. Then she   
laughed in disbelief. "Steve? Steve Yi from high school?"   
  
"What? How did you---" the man looked closer. "Marron? Why it's Marron Kuri!"  
  
"Steve! Wow!"  
  
"I know!" Steve walked out from behind the counter. He looked at Marron up and down. He whistled.  
"Wow, you would actually look attractive without all those cuts. And dirt. And---"  
  
"Oh shut up." Marron said, looking annoyed. "Is that how you greet your savior from high school?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. It was you who actually got me to pass that high school  
exit exam."   
  
"Well, you know, I'd never turn my back on a friend." she smiled.  
  
"So what are you doing out on the cold streets on Christmas Eve with no sweater and looking like  
you crossed the jungle?"  
  
"Long story." Marron sighed.  
  
"Well, I got time. What do you say we go to my place and get some cocoa and you can tell me."  
  
"But I really need to get home and your store---"  
  
"Hey, at least get something in your stomache and a sweater on your shoulders. Then I'll take  
you wherever you want to go. And the store? I know it's a mini-mart, but who's gonna shop for  
gum and a deck of cards at---" he checked his watch. "---at 11:45 on Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Well---I---" Marron hesitated. "Oh, all right, I guess."  
  
"Great. Just let me lock up and turn the freezer off."  
  
Steve started walking to the back of the store when Marron remembered something.   
  
"Hey Steve---" she called. He turned around. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"How many marshmallows?" Steve asked, opening the bag of marshmallows as Marron looked nervously  
around the small apartment.  
  
"Just one, thank you." Marron replied. Steve noticed her un-easiness.  
  
"Hey, just make yourself at home, huh? Mi casa es su casa." Steve said, adding three marshmallows  
to his own cup.  
  
"Thanks." Marron sat down on the clean sofa and stared around the spotless apartment.  
"Wow, Steve, for a guy, you sure are neat."  
  
"Yeah, I keep the place this way in case my mother decides to visit." Steve rolled his eyes and  
got out a plate of biscuits. "Besides, I'm pretty used to it now."  
  
Marron giggled and got up to look out the window. Snow was coming down softly as the big   
Christmas tree at the center of town welcomed the lost snowflakes. It's twinkling lights dimmed  
a little and the large angel above the tree was becoming buried in snow. The ornaments seemed  
to enjoy the snow, as if they'd never seen the innocent snowflakes before. The beautiful  
fir tree was now looking like a white tree, its pretty branches being covered in a soothing   
blanket of white.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Steve asked, putting the two steaming mugs of cocoa on the table along  
with a plate of creme biscuits.  
  
"Hmm?" Marron turned to look at Steve. "Oh just admiring the snow."  
  
"Yeah, I can't remember the last time it snowed on Christmas Eve." Steve said. "Sit down. Tell  
me why you ended up where you did."  
  
Marron just noticed that Steve just turned on the heater. She also noticed that he had no   
Christmas tree; but only a picture of one on the wall.  
  
"Hey Steve?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you don't have a tree?"  
  
"Never found the time to get one."  
  
"But everyone should have a tree."  
  
"I want one; it's just that a Christmas tree brings back painful memories." Steve looked away.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"No it's stupid."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Steve paused for a long time. Then he began.  
  
"It all happened four years ago. I dropped out of college because me and---and---"  
  
"And who?" Marron could tell this was difficult for Steve.  
  
He paused again.  
  
"Her name---her name was Vanessa. She was the love of my life."  
  
"Oh, your girlfriend from high school?"  
  
Steve nodded. "I dropped out of college because we were to get married. Yes, I was only 20   
years old and so was she."  
  
Marron was silent; listening closely.  
  
"I proposed to her in that summer. She moved in with me in November. We were excited about our  
first Christmas together, you see. And one of the things Vanessa wanted to do as our   
first Christmas together was to go get the tree together. I told her we could get an artificial  
tree but she demanded a real, fir tree just like her family always had. Her family never   
approved of me."  
  
Marron nodded, and took a sip from her cocoa mug.  
  
"We wanted to get our tree the week before Christmas Eve. I couldn't make it because of work. We  
got in a big fight over how we were supposed to get a tree TOGETHER. And that night she decided  
to go get a tree herself. She stormed out and I went to work 15 minutes later, thinking   
everything was OK. She had her own car so she left. When I went to work, I told of my fight   
with Vanessa to on of my co-workers, David. He convinced me to make-up with her and that he would   
cover my shift. I thanked him and rushed to the tree sale lot, because I knew she was going to go   
there, we had planned to go there. Besides, it's the only tree sale lot in all of Satan."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"When I got there, there were lots of people watching and police cars everywhere. An ambulance  
was also there. I rushed to see what happened, but a police officer would not let me come any  
closer. I asked what happened and he quickly explained to me that a young woman of about 20  
years old had driven her car off the mountain that the tree sale lot was on. The rescue workers  
managed to pull her car up, but could not save her. I asked who she was and---and---"  
  
"Was she Vanessa?"  
  
Steve broke into a sob and Marron hugged him. She patted his back.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, it's ok."  
  
"If only I had valued her more than I did work---none of that would've happened and she would  
be Mrs. Steve Yi by now and that---I just wanted to make sure our future was securred, you know?  
I never wanted---"  
  
"Shh, shh, I know."  
  
Marron rushed to get the tissue box.   
  
"I'm sorry, I should't have told you."  
  
"No, no, It's ok. I glad you told me."  
  
"I've never told anyone. Her parents blamed me for her death."  
  
"No, it's not your fault, it never was."  
  
Steve looked up at Marron and wiped his eyes with a tissue.  
  
"You're a good friend, Marron."  
  
"I'll always be your friend."  
  
  
  
  
It was pass 1 o'clock and Marron had to be going. She had called a cab and it was waiting down  
on the street. She was surprised that there were cab drivers working this late; especially on  
Christmas Eve! Steve had offered to take her home; but she decided that one should not drive  
when in a heart-broken situation such as he was. He gave her a coat and some cookies to take.  
She thanked him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Marron. You never told me what happened tonight." he reminded her.  
  
"Well, it wasn't important. Besides, if I had told you, I would've never heard your story  
about Vanessa."  
  
Steve nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have---" Marron began, but Steve stopped her.  
  
"Do me a favor, Marron." he said.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If there's one thing you learned around Christmas, learn this. And never forget it."  
  
"Learn what?"  
  
"When you've found that special person, the person you would die for, the person that you've  
loved ever since the dawn of time and will forever love, when you've found them, never let  
them go. Never doubt them. Never make stupid mistakes that you know you'll regret. Hold on  
to them. Never ever let love pass you by because you're afraid. Always remember that."  
  
Marron replayed the words in her mind again, thinking of Trunks and what happened earlier that  
night. She designated a spot for those words not only in her mind but also in her heart. She  
nodded and hugged Steve again.   
  
"Thank you so much for all you've done." she said. "I hope to see you again soon. Merry Christmas  
and Happy New Year. Good bye, Steve."  
  
She walked down the silent hallway and heard Steve's door close behind her. She had really  
learned something tonight, as she went through not only heartbreak, but heartache as well. But  
in the end she learned something so priceless, she will remember it forever. "Never let love  
pass you by because you're afraid." Marron got it. She broke into a run.  
  
[I'm coming, Trunks.]   
  
  
  
....end of Part 8!!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew, I hoped you liked that! Next time: Marron realizes how much Trunks means to her and  
rushes to find him. Trunks is convinced by both Bra and Goten that Marron is the one for him  
and that she was the one he has loved all this time. Will the two be eachother's Christmas  
present on Christmas Day? Find out by reading Part 9!! Can I take a break now? My fingers hurt.. 


	10. Chapter 9: "Finally Together?"

An Angel's Tears  
Part 9: "Finally Together?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Are you sure she's not there?" Bra said anxiously over the phone to Juuhachigou.  
"Yes. You'll keep an eye out for her? Thank you. Yes, I'll call you with any info I got. Thanks,  
Aunt Juuhachi. Yes, Merry Christmas to you too. Good night."  
  
Bra heaved a heavy sigh and hung up the phone. She turned to Bulma.  
  
"Any luck?" Bulma said eagerly.  
  
Bra shook her head sadly.   
  
"Well, it's pretty late, Bra, dear," said Bulma, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
"Past 2:00. You better get some sleep, honey, maybe Marron will turn up in the morning."  
  
Bra looked at her mother in disbelief.  
  
"No, Mom, sorry, but until I find out that Marron is safe and sound and at her home, I'm not  
catching one wink. Sorry, my decision is final."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Yes, well good luck dear. Marron's got a great friend."  
  
Bra grinned back as Bulma headed upstairs.   
  
"Oh excuse me, sweetie." Bulma said as she bumped into Trunks on the stairs. Trunks smiled  
at her, then headed down to the kitchen, where Bra sat next to the phone.  
  
"Hey," Trunks said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh hi," Bra said, yawning.   
  
"Oh, if you're sleepy, you can go to sleep. I'll take over for you. I can't sleep anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course." Trunks grinned. "You've been up all night. It's my turn now. After all, I caused  
this." he looked down.  
  
"No, no..." Bra put a comforting hand on Trunks' shoulder. "It's not your fault..."  
  
"Of course it is. I yelled at her when she opened up her heart to me. I feel awful."  
  
"Well, don't." Bra smiled. "Because I know you love her too. Good night!"  
  
"What, Bra---" Trunks said, but Bra had run upstairs.  
  
Well now Trunks had something to think about. What in the world was Bra talking about? HIM?  
in love with MARRON? No way! Sure, he certainly did not love Katie anymore, but he wasn't in  
love with Marron, either! But...there could be a possibility...when they were kids, Marron had  
developed a huge crush on Trunks, but he always liked someone else. Maybe...but in the past  
year, Trunks had really noticed that Marron was not a little girl anymore...she was a beautiful,  
smart, and successful young lady----no woman, Trunks corrected himself. He felt his face burn  
for a moment.   
  
He remembered back a little while ago, when he was 27, and she was 22. They were arguing over  
how Marron hadn't had a date in years. Trunks looked at her for a little while, and then he  
realized how much she had grown.   
  
"They're right...you ARE a girl, Marron." he had said.  
  
"Oh, well spotted, Mr. Obvious." she had snapped back.  
  
"Well I just never---" he tried to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"Just because it took YOU 22 years to notice, Trunks, doesn't mean anyone ELSE hasn't seen that  
I'm indeed a girl!"  
  
Then she had stormed away, very angry. But in the end she had forgiven him anyway. He smiled   
recalling that moment. His face was all red now, and the phone rang for the third time before  
he realized it was ringing. He quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?!" he yelled.  
  
"Trunks-kun?" came a sweet, familiar voice.  
  
"Marron-chan?" Trunks said, shocked.   
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
He couldn't believe it. "God, Marron, where were you?! I was so scared---"  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Well, I---not exactly, but uh---"  
  
"Thank you, Trunks."   
  
"Well, where are you now?" Trunks asked urgently.  
  
"Why don't you check outside?"  
  
Trunks ran to the door and flung it open. Marron was standing outside, leaning against the   
cab, holding the driver's cell phone. She smiled at him, and he laughed. She hung up the phone  
and gave it back to the driver, along with a whispered "Thanks."  
  
She walked slowly up to him but he ran out onto the icy lawn and she threw her arms around him.  
It felt good to be in her arms, Trunks thought. The hugged for what seemed like five minutes.  
Then the both let go, and looked into each other's blue eyes.  
  
"Don't ever run off like that again." Trunks said quietly.  
  
"Don't ever break my heart like that again." Marron whispered.  
  
Their lips inched closer and closer until something dropped loudly and interrupted their almost-  
to-be-kiss. Trunks looked to see that a bucket of paint simply tipped over. He tried not to   
remind Marron of the kiss.  
  
"Uh, wanna come in?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, thank you."  
  
Trunks opened the door for Marron as she stepped in. She immediately collapsed on the couch.  
He turned to lock the door and turned back to see that she was fast asleep already. He smiled  
and picked her up as he got on the couch himself. She sort of shifted directly into his arms  
as he got in behind her. He looked down at her and grinned. Then he shut his eyes and went  
to sleep, his arms around her and never letting go.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
The whole Briefs family woke up late on Christmas Day. Bra was the first to rise, getting out of  
bed at 10:00am. It wasn't really early, but the Briefs were all heavy sleepers. Bra had totally  
forgotten about Trunks until she came downstairs and saw both Trunks and Marron on the sofa,  
sleeping blissfully. Bra tried not to scream with joy. She smirked to herself and went to the  
kitchen to get some breakfast, not wanting to wake them.  
  
Mission failed. When Bra went into the kitchen, she slipped on the rug, landing with a loud  
'thud'. She got up cursing and turned to see if the two were awake. They weren't. Bra sighed  
with relief and got back up.  
  
Marron's eyes slowly flickered open. She looked all around her, and then looked behind her at  
the sleeping Trunks. She smiled to herself. He looked just like a sweet little boy. That sweet  
little boy she had had a crush on many years before. She looked into the kitchen and saw someone  
fumbling in the fridge. She took Trunks' arm off her waist and slowly got on her feet.  
  
"Bra?" she called.  
  
Bra jumped and looked over the refridgerator door.   
  
"Marron!" Bra said, and ran to hug Marron. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you two."  
  
Marron smiled for a little bit. Then turned around.   
  
"Did I---" she said. "Did I really fall asleep in his arms?"  
  
"That's what it looked like to me." Bra said, smirking.  
  
Marron hit Bra on the arm.  
  
"Don't say things like that! It was just a accident, that's all."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
There came a sound from upstairs and Bulma came down. She saw Marron and beamed at her.  
  
"Marron, darling, there you are. I was afraid you weren't okay." she said, huggin Marron.  
  
"Thank you, Bulma." Marron said, smiling.  
  
"Have you contacted your mother yet, Marron? I'm sure she's worried."  
  
"Yes, thank you for reminding me. May I?"  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
Marron went to the phone and dialed her parents' number, or at least her mother's cell phone  
number. Her parents were vacationing, and she didn't want to call the hotel.  
  
Bulma turned to Trunks and smiled. Then she looked at Bra.  
  
"You know, he looks just like he did 20 years ago as a child."  
  
"Yeah, he acts as if he IS 8." Bra joked. "Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Oh, he's still sleeping. And if you'll excuse me, I need to cook up a big Christmas Day  
breakfast."  
  
Bulma went into the kitchen. Bra just remembered; it was Christmas Day! She rushed to the foot  
of the tree and grabbed the nearest parcel, and ripped it open.  
  
"Yes, Mom, I understand. No, I won't. You can trust me. Yes, I'll be staying at the Briefs'  
for today. Ok, bye Mom."  
  
Marron hung up the phone. Then she looked at Bulma.  
  
"Everything's ok now, thanks for letting me use the telephone." she said.  
  
"Oh, anytime, honey." said Bulma. Then she looked down at Marron's dirty dress. "If you want,  
Marron, you may get yourself some new clothes out of the guest wardrobe."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Marron started walking, but then turned around.  
  
"Where exactly is that again?"  
  
"Down the East Wing to the southwest corridor, farthest door down your right."  
  
"Uh, thanks." Marron said, trying not to forget.  
  
"ALL RIGHT, MOM!" Bra yelled loudly, just tearing open a gift from Bulma.  
"A new stereo! 5-CD! Awesome, Thanks!!"  
  
"Shh, be quiet, Bra, or you'll wake your brother and father."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry."  
  
But it was too late. Trunks opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around at Bra and groaned.  
  
"Merry Christmas morning to you too." Bra said sourly.  
  
"Shut up." Trunks mumbled. "And where's Marron?"  
  
"Good morning dear," Bulma said, coming out from the kitchen and wiping her hands on her   
red-and-green apron. "Marron's down in the guest bedroom number 3."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Trunks got up and went to guest bedroom number 3. There he found Marron pulling a fleece sweater  
over her tank top. She had on some pajama pants with cute little bunny ears on them. He knocked.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Merry Christmas."   
  
"Right back at ya."  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked, twirling around.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
They both looked at eachother for a moment. Then Marron snapped back to reality.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go help your mother with breakfast." she said.  
  
She hugged Trunks on the way out and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush immensely.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Trunks..."  
  
"Um, yeah?" Trunks said without turning around.  
  
"Thanks for keeping me warm last night."  
  
"Wuh?" Trunks turned around to look at her, but she was already walking down the hall, giggling.  
That's what he liked about her. So down-to-earth, so okay, even after all that's happened.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang. Bra smiled and went to open it, knowing who would be standing outside.  
  
"GOTEN!" Bra wrestled him and knocked him off his feet, un-aware of the other six people   
watching. All of the Sons were there, and everyone was used to watching Goten and Bra like this.  
They simply stepped over the two into the house.  
  
Not only that, but the Briefs' neighbors(a family of 9 who all knew Marron) came over to visit  
as well.  
  
Bulma came out to greet them and renuions were made. Marron and Pan hugged and discussed what  
had been going on with their lives. Marron couldn't remember the last time she had been   
surrounded by so many friends and family; as she hugged over and over and got the same, boring,  
but welcomed compliments.  
  
"Marron, darling, I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"So, haven't been training yet?"  
  
"Ohmigosh, look how much you've grown; you're taller than me now!"  
  
"What have you been eating, dear, you look thin."  
  
Marron had to say 'Happy Holidays' and 'Merry Christmas' and 'I'm fine, how are you?' many more  
times then she could count. When she finally escaped with the excuse of getting some water,  
Marron sat down on the kitchen chair, when she was ambushed again by Goten.  
  
"Hey, Marron!"   
  
"Hey!!" Marron hugged Goten, hoping Bra wouldn't kill her later.  
"Merry Christmas! How have you been?"  
  
"Great, how have you?"  
  
Marron paused and thought about Christmas Eve. She sighed.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Oh, sorry I couldn't go with you guys to see that ballet."  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't all that fun anyway."  
  
"Speaking of no fun," Goten smirked. "Where's Trunks? I gotta yell at him."  
  
"Oh I think he's still in the guest bedroom number 3. And why would you want to yell at him?"  
  
"Because---Marron, you were there! You were the victim! That's what I want to yell at him for.  
For hurting you."  
  
"What a minute Goten, how do you know?"  
  
Goten turned to Bra, who just whistled and walked away; or at least tried.  
  
"B-chan told me!" Goten said.  
  
"And who told B-chan?" Marron said suspiciously.  
  
"Trunks did." Bra said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Hmm.." Marron said.  
  
Suddenly Trunks walked into the room. He was suprised to see Goten.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he said.  
  
"Never mind that," Goten said impaitiently. "I need to talk to you. In private. Let's go."  
  
"Wha---"  
  
Goten seized Trunks by the arm and dragged him into the family room and slammed the door behind  
him.  
  
"What do you think you're getting at," he demanded. "Hurting Marron like that?"  
  
"Goten, look, it was a STUPID mistake, alright? I regret it now, but then I didn't know what to  
do---and how did you find out?" Trunks said.  
  
"Bra."  
  
"Should've known."  
  
"So uh," Goten said slyly. "What's up with you and Marron?"  
  
"Oh shut up." Trunks said. "She's just got a little crush on me that's all."  
  
"And what about you???" Goten said, sounding very annoying.  
  
"I just think of her as a friend. That's all."  
  
"Oh, C'mon. I know you better than that. You two have been flirting with each other for the past  
three years ok? That's gotta mean something."  
  
"Flirting doesn't mean anything."  
  
"A-ha! So you admit you that you WERE flirting with her!!" Goten said, pointing.  
  
Trunks groaned.   
  
"Good-BYE, Goten."  
  
"No, wait, wait, wait."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Let's try this from a different perspective." Goten said.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Let's see. If you were asked to describe the good qualities of Marron, what would you say?"  
  
Trunks paused for a moment. Then he smiled.   
  
"Well, she's bright, very smart, wise, intelligent, very funny, and she's the most beautiful  
person in the world." he blushed a little.  
  
"A-ha!" Goten said again. "Now, if some guy were to ask Marron out and you needed to tell this  
guy about Marron's qualities as a girlfriend, what would you say?"  
  
"Um..." Trunks thought about it. "I would say she would be the most wonderful girlfriend in the  
world. I mean, she can cook for you, she will always stick by you, she'll never look at another  
guy...and those eyes...those eyes are something..."  
  
Trunks looked out onto blank space. Goten waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yoo-hoo? Trunks? HELLO?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, so that's what I would say." Trunks said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"Well there,"  
  
"There what?"  
  
"If you won't listen to me and Bra, why don't you listen to yourself?"  
  
"But---but---"  
  
"I'll let you think about it."  
  
"GOTEN----"  
  
"BYE!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey Marron." Bra said.   
  
"Yeah?" said Marron.  
  
"I've summited my application to St. Mannahsama University in Osaka!"  
  
"Good! I know you'll have as much fun there as I did. And their academics program is great!"  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"But??"  
  
"I'm afraid I won't make it in."  
  
"Bra, don't be silly! Of course you'll make it in!"  
  
"But if I don't?"  
  
"Then there are plenty of other great universities just dying to have you join them!"  
  
"Are you sure they want a reject?"  
  
"Bra, when did you apply?"  
  
"Two weeks ago."  
  
"When did you apply for the other universities?"  
  
"Same time."  
  
"See? All the results will come in at one time, so none of the other universities will know  
each other's decisions!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. I guess." Bra smiled. "I also applied for your old sorority."  
  
"That's great! Do you need me to write you a recommendation?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Ok. Give me the paper after the party and I'll get right on it."  
  
"Thank you so much Marron."  
  
"You're welcome, honey."  
  
Marron hugged Bra and they both laughed. Goten came out shortly afterwards.  
  
"So?" Bra asked. "What did you two talk about?"  
  
"Nothing important." Goten said, grinning broadly.  
  
Trunks suddenly came out.   
  
"Um, Marron?" he said quietly.  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Goten and Bra looked from Trunks to Marron and both their faces cracked into evil grins.  
Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"I would love to talk to you, Trunks." Marron got up and followed Trunks upstairs and out of  
earshot. They stood there in the deserted, quiet hallway. Trunks looked from Marron, to his shoes,  
to the people downstairs.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Marron asked.  
  
"Um, right," Trunks said, taking a deep breath. "Marron---"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Marron---"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Marron---do you have feelings for me?" Trunks finally spat out.  
  
Marron's jaw dropped and she turned away and looked at the wall.   
  
"Um..."  
  
"Well, do ya?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Marron, it's ok, you can tell me. No one's here but us."  
  
"Well---"  
  
"Yeah??" Trunks nodded.  
  
"S-s-sort of." Marron said, very quietly.  
  
"What do you mean sort of?"  
  
Marron looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I mean I used to, OK?! A lot! There, is that what you want to hear?!"  
  
Trunks was speechless.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"But that's all over now." Marron said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Positive."  
  
"Ok, then."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Marron started walking downstairs and Trunks followed her.  
  
"You do know that thing between me and Katie is over, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So---"  
  
Marron wheeled around and looked at him.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Trunks started to say something, but changed his mind.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Marron nodded. Then she went to the kitchen but was stopped by Trunks at the doorway of the   
kitchen.  
  
"Has something changed between us?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, has this whole thing changed our relationship somehow?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok, just asking."  
  
They both stood there for awhile in the doorway, looking at the deserted kitchen and living room.  
Everyone had gone into the backyard for a fighting tournament, and Trunks and Marron were  
all alone.  
  
"Hey," Marron said, smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
The both looked up, and yes, there it was, a mistletoe.  
  
"Oh come on," Trunks said, but then he looked at Marron, and he remembered how their kiss had  
been interrupted the night before.  
  
Marron smirked as Trunks leaned in to kiss her. They stood there, all alone, their arms around  
each other, and kissed as if there wasn't a care in the world. [But if our relationship hasn't  
changed,] Trunks thought, [then why are we both allowing this to happen?]  
  
  
  
....end of Part 9!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Many of you have emailed me with this question, so here is the answer.   
The university Bra applied to is called "Mannahsama, or Mannah-sama". For the newbies that  
are reading this fic, the term "-sama" is just like "-san" or "-chan" or "-kun.". Except that  
"-sama" means that you are addressing a person with great respect; in a worship manner. In  
THIS FIC ONLY(DOES NOT apply to real Japenese culture), Mannah is the name of one of the female  
saints. It is believed that Mannah founded the university therefore it is called  
"St. Mannahsama University". Why isn't it called "St. Mannah" instead? Because in this fic only,  
the legend and tradition said that Mannah prefered to have a Japenese term behind her name.  
My Japenese is very rusty, so I'm not so sure. Anyway,  
Thanks for asking!! 


	11. Chapter 10: "Changes"

An Angel's Tears  
Part 10: "Changes"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Three Months Later~  
  
  
  
Marron sighed as she took the elevator down. She was so tired from an exausting board meeting.  
All she wanted to do was relax. The elevator music played "Jingle Bells". Marron thought this  
was very late indeed, and that someone would have to talk to the elevator programmer.   
  
"Just someone but me," she said aloud.  
  
The elevator got down to Floor 1 and Marron got out. She smiled to the receptionist and wrote  
her name and leaving time on a piece of paper on a clipboard next to the desk.  
  
"Hard day, Marron?" said the reciptionist.  
  
"Very hard, Lyan."  
  
"Well, it's better than trying to reach that elevator programmer all day!" Lyan said.  
  
"Yes, I think that Christmas music is a little late, huh?"  
  
"A little? Try a lot." Lyan laughed.  
  
"Besides, my Christmas was horrible, with all the flight delays because of the snow."  
  
"Hmm," Marron said, remembering her own Christmas.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you---" Lyan thought. "Monday then?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow's my birthday."  
  
"Is it really? Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How old are you going to be turning?"  
  
"Um, 25."  
  
"Oh I see. Well, I'll see a 25-year-old Marron on Monday, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Leann, see you."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
Marron pushed the door on her way out. Christmas...she remembered everything about it. Christmas  
Eve, AND Christmas Day. She and Trunks had kissed under the mistletoe...and then after their  
kiss, they just walked away from eachother and haven't spoken since then. It sounded so stupid  
just thinking about it.   
  
As Marron got into her car and turned the engine on, she thought about calling Trunks and the  
rest of the Briefs. Now that she had thought about it, she had been very rude on Christmas Day.  
After the kiss, she just picked up her stuff and left, not even saying good-bye to anybody.  
They had been so nice to her, giving her clothes to wear and making her breakfast. She did  
write a letter of recommendation for Bra and mailed it to her...but haven't seen any of the   
Briefs in person.  
  
"I should come see them." Marron said aloud, and made a left turn, rather than her usual   
right turn home.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"AHHH!" Bra screamed. "It's here, it's here, it's really here!"  
  
"What's here, honey?" Bulma asked, coming out from the kitchen.  
  
"The letter from St. Mannahsama University! Finally it's here!"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Well ok, why don't I get the letter opener and we'll open it together."  
  
Bra nodded and sat down on the couch. Finally...it had been three months! She had been eagerly  
checking the mail ever since she sent her application in. She had double-checked the envelope  
for everything, and now, the letter was finally here.  
  
Bra read the huge red letters that said "Open Immediately" on the envelope just as her mother  
came back with the letter opener. Bra seized it.  
  
"Careful, Bra, that's sharp." Bulma said.  
  
But Bra wasn't listening. She had now torn open the envelope and was scanning the letter.   
  
"Dear Miss Briefs...yada yada..." Bra was reading fast.  
"WE ARE PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO ST. MANNAHSAMA UNIVERSITY AND  
THE MANNAHSAMA GIRLS SORORITY FOR THE FOLLOWING SEMESTER!!!!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Bra! Congratulations!" Bulma cried, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Ooooh this is great!" Bra screamed, jumping up and down.  
"I gotta go and call Marron! And tell her!"  
  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Bulma got up and opened the door, and Marron smiled at her.  
  
"Marron, dear, how wonderful. We haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"Life's been busy, Bulma-obasan." Marron said. Bra came over and invited her in.   
  
  
Bulma went to the kitchen and returned with tea and biscuits for the two, then she excused herself  
to go her lab downstairs, leaving Marron and Bra alone.  
  
"So, Marron, what's been going on?" Bra decided to post-pone the news.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Hey, I'm so very sorry about not seeing you guys since Christmas. I feel so   
guilty, you guys are so good to me---"  
  
"Nah, don't sweat it, girl! Anytime! By the way, Happy 25th birthday! That's tomorrow, right?"   
Bra giggled.  
  
"Yeah it is." Marron grinned and bit into a cream-filled biscuit.  
  
"Are you going to do anything? Oooooh I know, I'll plan you a party! I know it's kind of last  
minute but with the cooks' help I---I mean we---can whip up a super par-tay!!"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Bra." Marron said. "I think it'll just be a quiet dinner with the folks."  
  
"Oh. Oh well then. So um, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just guess!"  
  
"You got a new boyfriend?"  
  
"NO! I would never dump Goten! Guess again!"  
  
"You aced a test?"  
  
"Yeah right." Bra scoffed.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Bra, tell me!"  
  
"Well..." Bra smirked.  
  
"Remember the time I told you I applied to St. Mannahsama's?"  
  
"Yeah...oooh! Did they respond?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
"WELL??"  
  
"I didn't get accepted." Bra decided to lie, to see how Marron would react.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just pretending so you wouldn't feel sad for me. I didn't get accepted."  
  
Marron hugged Bra. "Aww, that's ok..."  
  
"Um, yeah..."  
  
"It's ok! We'll have plenty of fun here!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, amusement parks, brownie-making, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Just kidding, Marron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just pulling your leg!"  
  
"So you..."  
  
"...got accepted!!"  
  
"Bra..."  
  
"No seriously, look!"   
  
Bra shoved the letter into Marron's hand and she read. Then she smiled and put the letter  
down.  
  
"That's great!" she said at last.  
  
"Sorry I lied to ya I just wanted to see how you would react."  
  
"Well, ha-ha, you really fooled me. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you so much! Hey, if it wasn't for your letter of recommendation I wouldn't have made it!"  
  
"No, nonsense, you did this on your own."  
  
Bra smiled. "But hey, it's ok, we can still go to amusement parks and make brownies during my  
vacation!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Bra and Marron hugged.   
  
Then Trunks walked in.  
  
"Hey what's all this noise?" he asked. Then he saw Marron.  
  
He looked at her, and she looked back.  
  
"Marron-chan..." he said. "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, Trunks." Marron answered, with apparent difficulty.  
  
"WELL!" Bra put her letter back into its envelope. "I'll let you two catch up. BYE!" and she  
ran out of the room, leaving Trunks and Marron alone together.  
  
  
"So..." Trunks said, sitting down on the chair across from her. "What's been going on with you?"  
  
"Um, nothing really." she answered, not looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh you know, work, home, buisness dinners, charities..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So um did you hear Bra's news?" Marron said.  
  
"Yeah, Mom told me. That's great for her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Marron, I have something to tell you..."  
  
"What is it, Trunks-kun?"  
  
"Bra's not the only one leaving in July."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I---I---I'm going to be in the States for a while as well." Trunks said, looking away from her  
eyes.  
  
"W-w-why?"  
  
"Buisness. Capsule Corp is going to partner up with some company there."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a long, still silence.  
  
"Well, then, congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I've got to be going. Tell your mom and sister goodbye. Bye!" Marron picked up her  
purse and coat and rushed toward the door.  
  
"Marron, wait!" Trunks said, grabbing her wrist. She looked up at him. He let go.   
"Um, sorry..."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
They both stood there for a moment. Trunks was looking out the window, Marron looking at her   
feet. Then they both looked at each other.  
  
"Well---" Marron said.  
  
"Yeah---"  
  
"Good bye, then."  
  
"Marron, wait. Are you angry with me or something?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You seem like it."  
  
Marron put her coat and her purse down and sat on the sofa.   
  
"Well, Trunks, I haven't seen you in three months and when I do you tell me that you'll be  
leaving!"  
  
"It's not like---wait, do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Of course I want you to stay! I l---" Marron stopped there. "I would really miss you."  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"Marron, do you remember Christmas Day?" Trunks said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't pretend that that kiss didn't happen."  
  
"Trunks, it didn't mean anything! Just because we were under the damn mistletoe---"  
  
"It meant something to me."  
  
Marron looked up at him.  
  
"It--it did?"  
  
"Yeah. You may not know it, Marron, but I've changed a lot between then and now and my feelings  
for you have changed too---" Trunks paused. "What's the point of explaining? You don't   
understand."  
  
"But I'll try." Marron said quickly. "And what do you mean when you say that your feelings  
for me have changed?"  
  
"Never mind, it's stupid anyway."  
  
Marron nodded. Then she picked up all her stuff again.  
  
"Ok, but I've really got to go." that was a lie. She just wanted to get out of there as soon  
as possible.  
  
"Bye then..." Trunks said.  
  
Marron half-smiled and went out the door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Later that night, Marron was lying in bed filling out her tax form. The thunder outside crashed  
and the lightening shone off the windows in bright flashes. Rain beat heavily on the windows,  
which were covered in dew and ice because of the cold. Marron sighed and took off her glasses.  
She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand.  
  
"10:47. I'll finish this up tomorrow." she decided.  
  
She got up out of bed and put all the forms and the calculator away. Deciding she would have a  
glass of water before she went to sleep, Marron went to the kitchen of her small, but cozy  
and warm apartment. On her way to the kitchen she stepped on something.  
  
"Ow!" Marron exclaimed, rubbing her foot. The she picked it up.  
  
It was the angel figure Trunks had given her for her 24th birthday. The angel had blonde hair,  
blue eyes, and a halo with 24 stars on it. The angel was praying, with big, innocent eyes  
looking up at the person holding her. The inscription said,   
  
"For a true angel on her 24th birthday." Marron read.  
  
She smiled and put it on the shelf, where it had fallen off. Then her smiled faded, remembering  
her trip to the Briefs' today. Trunks...he hadn't even wished her a happy birthday. She didn't  
want her birthday to be a big deal, everyone knew that. But still...even a little "Happy   
Birthday" would be a appreciated.  
  
Marron took small, uncomfortable sips from her glass of water, still thinking about Trunks.  
How could he be leaving? She knew his job would be demanding, but leaving Satan?  
  
"Marron, you baka!" She scolded herself. "Stop thinking about him!"  
  
  
She put her glass back in its place and turned off the light to the kitchen. She checked that  
all the locks were locked, and climbed into bed. Then she reviewed everything that had happened  
that day. She was going to be turning 25 tomorrow...Bra wasn't going to be here anymore, she  
would be going off to college...and Trunks...  
  
Marron sniffled, holding back the tears. Why is everything changing? She sounded like a little  
kid, all upset about change. The truth is, she had been through change. Lots. Then why...she  
asked herself...why is the change...making..me...cry?   
  
  
  
....end of Part 10! 


End file.
